Sumdac Sin
by GradGirl2010
Summary: COMPLETE! Being fixed and revised. Ch. 1, 2, 3, 4 fixed. Sumdacs first mistake, becomes Prowl's rival. As Rachael and Prowl strive to prove each others valor, what will this rivalry bring? Was Sumdacs mistake a curse or a blessing?
1. The Return of a Sin

**The return of a sin**

**I OWN NOTHING OF TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED! JUST MY FICS**

**I am mostly fixing this story rather than revising it. But my character rachael does start to tone down –weapon wise - later in the story and also in the next one. This was my first Transformers fic. I was bothered by the punctuation errors I made when I first typed it. So I hope the repaired version is better for you all.**

_Story takes place a while before the episode Megatron Rises._

_By the way, someone said Rachael was a female version of Ratchet and clank. i tried going for that._

_You can consider her a Mary sue if you want. But i like her._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything that is copyright protected with the transformer animated series. I own only the story._

**Character: **_Rachael_

**Age: **_16_

**Description: **_long white hair_

_Red eyes_

_White sleeveless belly-top_

_Blue pants_

_Black boots_

**Summary:**_ three years ago, Isaac Sumdac committed a dastardly act. He genetically altered a family member. He wanted to test animal gene splicing but didn't have anyone to test it on. except for his family._

_His daughter – Sari – was five years old when this incident occurred. While Rachael was sleeping he had put a special gene within her system. A gene that scientist concluded to be a hybrid between a bat and lizard. He stood by her for a few minutes, and saw nothing happened. He slammed his fists against the room walls. The experiment was a failure. He left her room without a sound, without another thought. He went to bed, thinking on his failure._

_The next morning, at 3:OOAM a blood curdiling scream was heard. Isaac and Sari ran into Rachael's rooming, hearing her scream in pain. She was writhing, twisting, and turning, clawing at her bedding. She fell out of bed, claws sprouting from her hands and feet, fangs protruding from her mouth , her blue eyes changing to red, her once lavish brown hair turned white, bat wings coming out of her back, and a tail. Isaac concealed Sari's eyes, not wanting her to witness such a horror. But even that didn't help. Sari could hear rachaels cries of agony. They made Sari weep out of sorrow._

_When the transformation ceased, Rachael laid on the floor in a and Sari faced her. Rachael gaze seemed to be staring off into another place. It was as if she was she was looking past the ceiling and into the heavens. Tears spilling from her eyes, thankful that the pain was over. Rising to her feet, she still had a blank stare. When she turned she saw Sari and Isaac staring at her, almost terrified. "What?" she asked. They didn't answer. "Why are you looking at me like that?" When they still wouldn't talk to her, she looked in a mirror and saw she was morphed into something. Something beyond that of a human and animal, "What!" she cried. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_

"_Rachael," Sumdac said, "Calm down."_

_Her eyes turned to narrow slits,_ "_CALM DOWN." She shouted, "I LOOK LIKE a VAMPIRIC DRAGON AND YOURE TELLING ME-"she stopped, seeing Isaac's tearing face, "What did you do Sumdac?"_

"_I-I-" he sputtered._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she roared. She grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt, scratching his flesh. "Answer….me!" she demanded._

"_I don't know why I did it, but I-" He pulled out the siringe. It was labeled 'Hybrid animal.'_

_Rachael bared her fangs to him,_ "_YOU PUT ANIMAL DNA IN ME." Sari slinked to the other side of the door. Peering around so she wouldn't miss anything. "HOW COULD YOU?"_

"_I had to know what would happen." He replied shakily. "When I input the DNA it didn't react right away, so I thought nothing would happen. But I was wrong – so very, very wrong."_

_Rachael, unable to harm Isaac, threw him down. He backed away into a wall. She clawed at her hair, pacing back-n-forth. When she stopped, she calmed her nerves. "__Tell me you can change me back." Isaac turned away; he couldn't bring himself to answer. Rachael grew furious. She grabbed Isaac by the shirt lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall. "Tell me you can change me back!" She growled. Sumdac dropped his head. Rachael knew what that meant. "You spliced me, without a way to change me back." She threw him to the ground._

"_I'm sorry-" he tried to apologize._

"_No Youre not." She hissed. " If you were you never would have done this to me in the first place." She readied her claws, preparing to claw Sumdac. But when she saw Sari – Sari's pleading eyes – she couldn't bring herself to do it. She retracted her claws. Rachael hissed to Isaac and then went to the window, spreading her wings._

"_RACHAEL NO," Sumdac cried, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!"_

"_Who said anything about flying?" she said emotionlessly. Isaac tried to stop her. But rachael jumped from the window before he could get a word out. Sari and Isaac ran to the window, praying she was fine. Rachael was more than fine, she was flying. Isaac and Sari couldn't believe their eyes. Rachael was actually flying. the moon was shinning down on her white hair, her red eyes shimmering from the moons glow – the shimmer of hate. She pointed a clawed finger and declared, "I'll make you pay for what you did Sumdac," she looked at Sari's fear stricken face, and then turned her back, "I swear I will." Rachael then flew off, disappearing into the night._

_Sumdac dropped to his knees in tears, "What have I done?"_

**Current time**

_Aaaaaaah._ Sumdac screamed. he awoke in his lab, sweat dripping down his face, terror in his eyes. He put a hand to his forehead, and sighed with relief, "Only a dream." He panted. He leaned back into his chair and said once again, "Only a dream."

"Was it?" spoke the disembodied head of Megatron. Isaac faced him. "Or maybe what you saw in your head was a vision – no – a fear." He concluded slyly.

"A fear?"

"A fear that you hope will never become reality."

"No-no. It was only a dream. Just an old nightmare." He said, trying to convince himself.

"Believe what you wish, my friend," Megatron insisted sympathetically, "But lest we forget – if what you told me is correct – it was three years ago today that you changed your nieces life forever. If she is the kind of girl you say she is, she will keep her word and return."

Sumdac didn't want to admit it, but he knew Megatron was right. Racahel was a girl of her word. She declared that she'd return. And Isaac took her word for it. _BOOM! _Came an explosion. Sumdac ran to the window and saw smoke coming from the direction of burger bot. "I fear you may have been right my friend." He commented.

"I may be a robot, but I do know the minds and motives of humans. And by the sounds of things outside, she is hell bent on achieving her revenge." He said sinisterly. "Are you sure you can tame such a beast of a girl?"

"Maybe not," he admitted. Isaac walked over to the door. "But – unlike three years ago – this time I will try to save her." leaving the lab, Sumdac ran to his control center and turned on the large TV. "_I am Sadie Turrent here live at burger bot as a young girl fights and shoots her way through a battalion of Captain Fanzones police force." _The camera moves in close to the fight scene, but unable to get a good look at the girls face. the white hair though sent a chill down Sundak's spine. "It's her." he breathed.

Footsteps were heard speeding down the hallway. The door burst open. "DAD," Shouted Sari as she came stampeding in, "I think it's-"

"SSH!" Isaac urged. His eyes full of fear. Sari could barely remember the last time she had seen her father so terrified. To see that expression again, she felt her world slow down.

Both the Sumdac's turned back towards the TV screen. The news woman continuing to broadcast._ "The girl shows no signs of exhaustion or ammo loss. As she progresses in her effort to fight, the police are baffled by her endless supply of weaponry – wait, we're getting a visual on her face." _The girls face was came into view as Isaac and Sari gazed in shock. The red eyes, the white hair – it was Rachael. _"The police, as well as this reporter are wondering three things: who is this girl? Where did she come from? And where does she keep those weapons?" _Isaac turned the tv off. He leaned on the panel. A hand to his forehead.

"Dad?" Sari whimpered.

Isaac moved from the panel. "Let's go sari." Sumdac grabbed his keys and sped out the door. Sari following close behind them.

**At the fight**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Rachael pointed her gun at the ground and a huge shockwave rippled on the ground, sending waves of energy at the police car units. The police as well as their vehicles were sent flying as the waves of energy struck them. "No one will stop me, I will kill Isaac Sumdac." She aimed the gun once more.

As it was charging, lightening shot it out of her hand. She looked for the source and saw five large robots. "Sorry to disappoint you," said the leading bot with the ax, "But we can't let you do that."

Rachael laughed to herself. "And whose gonna stop me," with a flick of her hand, a new gun appeared in her hand. As she aimed, a rocket shot out, hitting the blue and yellow bot. "BUMBLEBEE! PRIME!" The green bot shouted. He sent a wrecking ball at Rachael; she jumped and landed on it, putting it in the ground. "WHAT?" he gasped. Rachael sat on the ball, smiling. The green bot pulled at his wrecking ball. "I can't get the ball loose!" he said. Rachael ran up the ball wire, drawing a hammer and swung at the bot. When she hit him, the green bots cable snapped and he skidded to a painful halt in the gravel.

"Bulkhead," cried the red and white bot. He ran over to him. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doin Ratchet?" Bulkhead hollered, "I just got laid out by an organic."

"Now it's your turn grambot," she leaped for Ratchet, swinging the hammer again. Ratchet brought out his magnets and took the hammer from her. Rachael let go of the hammer and landed on a street light. _Magnets huh,_she thought. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out two grenades. Ratchet sent magnet waves at her, trying to stop her. Rachael jumped from the light and ran alongside the building that ratchet was near. "How does she-"Rachael was above him and threw the grenades. Ratchet tried to stop the bombs, but when they exploded red nets spouted out and wrapped around his hands. "What are these?" heat surged from the net, disabling Ratchets magnets. "My magnets, they're offline."

"That's not all that's going to be off line." Rachael aimed a rifle and shot ratchet through his chest plate. Rachael went back to the ground and ran down the street.

"Prowl get her." Shouted the yellow bot. _prowl? _A gold and black bot blocked her path, drawing what appeared to be ninja stars. Skidding to a halt, Rachael got into a stance. Not taking her eyes off the bot. Putting away the guns, Rachael produced dual katana attached to a chain, circling around her arms. "What are you after?" _prowl_ demanded.

"Something important."

"So important that you need to endanger innocent lives."

"That was Fanzones fault, he and his mall cop flunkies got in my way," she readied herself to attack, "Just like you." She charged at Prowl. He threw his stars at her – when they were close to striking her…. they hit? No, she blocked them. The stars were grinding on her swords. Pushing back, the stars were sending them back. Prowl caught them with ease. "You'll have to do better than that ninja bot." She mocked.

"As will you?" he mocked back.

"Then let's take things up a notch," Rachael flexed her muscles and groaned. Prowl gawked, fangs came from her mouth – claws protruding – wings and tail appearing. Her transformation stopped and she was once again a demon.

"What in the name of the all spark?" Prowl gasped.

"For someone who's made of wires, you're easily surprised." She said psychotically. She licked her lips. "You are now witnessing the crime that Isaac Sumdac committed against me three years ago." She expanded her wings. "Although it's not too bad. For you see, thanks to these wings, I rule the skies." She launched into the air, drawing out blaster cannon, sending waves of attacks at the ninja bot. prowl ducked and dodged out of the way. He sought cover behind a building, as the relentless onslaught of attacks kept coming. _He's quick. Good, I wouldn't want this to be too boring. _Something caught her eye. _Unfortunately, I have to cut this short._

After a few minutes the attacks ceased. Prowl peaked around the corner, Rachael was gone. Prowl sheathed his weapons. "Whoa," Prowl heard bumblebee gasp as he staggered to stand, "That news cast lady wasn't kidding. she is a one man arsenal."

"Dontcha mean one girl arsenal?" retorted bulkhead, rubbing his head.

"Alright you two," said prime, helping ratchet, "We need to stop her before she gets too far. Where is she heading though?"

"She mentioned Sumdac," said Prowl. "She said that he committed a crime against her."

"Autobots to Sumdac tower!" Prime ordered. The bots transformed into cars and sped off.

**&(&)&(&)&**

"Dad how do you know where to find her?" Sari asked, hanging onto the car door.

"I don't," Sumdac answered, "But she'll know where to find me. She's always been good at find people." Sari could see that her father didn't want to be out there. But something was compelling him to keep going. _BAM!_Something struck the ground causing Sumdac's vehicle to spin out of control. The car flipped and crashed into a nearby wall, the windows broken and wheels missing. Crawling out, Isaac and Sari got out of the totaled car. "Sari, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she groaned.

"Which is more than I can see for you, Isaac," Isaac saw Rachael. She stood across from him, wings extended, tail flicking left to right, red eyes narrowed slits. Although she was glaring at him with such disdain, although she presented herself as the monster he turned her into, Isaac's face impassive. "You don't seem surprised." Rachael commented.

"I'm not," he answered listlessly. "In fact," he sighed, "I knew you would come back."

"Well I'm here," she drew the katana's once again, "And now I will finish what I started." she put them Sumdac neck. "You will die Isaac."

"NO!" Sari shrieked.

"SARI STAY THERE!" Isaac ordered. sari didn't move. She wanted to help her dad so much. But what could she do? She closed her eyes, not daring to watch.

Then a sound brought hope to her heart. Sari heard the horns of the robots called Autobots appear. "Guys!" she chimed. When they switched back to bot form. She saw the state they were in: Broken, bruised, and battered "What happened?"

"She beat the bolts out of us." Ratchet replied, holding his chest. Sari went over to check on them. She took out her key and plugged it in them. Although they were healed, they were still in no shape to fight. In fact they still felt their previous beating. The bots and Sari watched the standoff between Sumdac and Rachael. No one dared to move, mainly because they were too injured to do so.

All Rachael did was stand there. She glared daggers at him. The hatred in Rachael's eyes bore deep into Sumdac's heart. The only thing he could think about was that no punishment could compensate for what he did to her. To be staring at the monster he created…. "No, not a monster," he whispered.

Rachael strained her ears. "What did you say?"

"Youre not a monster," Isaac repeated solemnly. Rachael's stare lightened. "Youre a sin," he whimpered, "my sin. I wanted to prove something so bad that I didn't take you or your feelings into consideration." He went to his knees, "and there hasn't been a day that goes by where I don't curse myself for what I did. I know you can never forgive me, but I am so sorry." Tears came from his eyes as he stared into Rachael's. There was a change in her gaze. He didn't see hate, he saw remorse. Rachael lowered her swords, dropping them to the ground. She sauntered over to Isaac. At first she looked down to the kneeling man. He eyes void of any emotion. Then, just as it seemed she was going kick him, Rachael knelt down and hugged him, squeezing him tightly. Isaac, as well as Sari and the Autobots were shocked. "How can you forgive me?" Sumdac asked.

Tears streamed down her face, "Some part of me forgave you years ago," she said while crying, "The other half wanted to know if you truly were sorry for what you did." The two parted. "Now that I know, I can't hurt you. In fact, I never wanted to hurt you in the first place." The two hugged once again. Relieved that the fighting was over, everyone let out an audible sigh. Isaac and Rachael giggled.

"So," Bumblebee spoke, "can I assume this fiery vengeance trip of yours is done and over with?" he put his hands together, praying that she would say yes. When Rachael and Isaac nodded, Bumblebee shouted, "THANK CYBERTRON." Then he collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

**Next chapter will take place when Blitzwing and Lugnut first arrive.**


	2. Odd Turnout

**Odd turnout**

_**Rachael had been in Detroit for about two month now, and she was sort of enjoying herself. She had to help fix everything she broke for the first few weeks, but after that Sari and the Autobots were giving her the grand tour. They had also told her how they came from cybertron, how they took care of Sari, and the many enemies that the Sumdac's have. She loved every aspect of the tour – well not every aspect.**_

"Man," Rachael gasped, "the last time I saw this warehouse it was collecting dust on cob webs." She walked around the place. She saw the TV, training room **(the manufacturing conveyer belt room),** the Autobots bedrooms, all of it. It was like a college fraternity bachelor pad. "You guys turned this into one great home." She marveled.

"You really like it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I love it." She laughed. Bulkhead smiled back to her. _This girl is the same one that tried to kill us a few weeks ago. _He thought in disbelief. _You'd never believe it._

Then Prowl stepped in. "Good so try not to break it," Prowl snapped. "I know how much you hate nice things."

"Which explains why I hate you," she retorted. Prowl glared. Rachael had hit a sore spot with him. One of the roles of being a ninja was being over protective. Since Rachael attacked the Sumdac's – the family he protects – she was on his enemy list. So instead of starting fist fights, the two would throw insults back-n-forth at each other. They would have fist fights, except Optimus and the others would get in the way.

Example: "That's not all," Bumblebee announced, pulling out a microphone, "We also have a park for walking dogs, metallic slopes that people slide on, and multitudes of giant pot holes filled with crystal blue liquid that people swim in. YES! This is the Detroit of the future. And Rachael," he put a hand on her back, "You are a lucky girl to be to experience the magic that is TECHNOLOGY!" Rachael giggled at the yellow bot.

"And they even put in a few amusement parks," Sari said. "And I have hit every last one of them and rode every rollercoaster," she boasted blowing on her knuckles, "and I'm proud to say that I haven't thrown up once."

She and Rachael bumped knuckles. Rachael sat on the couch, daydreaming about the modifications to Detroit. "Wow, Detroit has really changed since I left." Then she turned to Sari, "And so have you Sari, you've really grown up."

"Thanks Rach," She giggled. "And I have to say, I like you better with the hair and eye change."

"You think so?" Rachael asked running a hand through her hair. Sari bobbed her head excitedly. "Thanks Sari. But I kind of miss my old hair though."

"What did you look like before?" Ratchet asked. Sari pulled out her phone and showed them a picture. She had her original brown hair and blue eyes. Ratchet nodded, "Impressive."

"Not really," Prowl remarked smugly, "She still looks like an assassin."

"Said the jealous Assassin bot," Rachael mocked.

"First of all," Prowl exclaimed holding up a finger to her face, "I'm not jealous. Second why would I be, and THIRD," He put his large fingers in her face, "I'm a ninja bot." Rachael scrunched her nose, jumped on his hand and put four fingers in prowl's face, "Four?"

"Same difference!" she hissed.

"NO THEY AREN'T!"

"YES THEY ARE!"

"ENOGUH!" Prime shouted. The two looked at him with wide eyes. "You two are acting like Proto Forms."

They folded their arms and pointed to one another, "she/he's the porto form." They said simultaneously. The two sneered. They turned back to each other and growled in their faces. "Youre just mad because I kicked your metal plated ass." She stated confidently.

"NO, you shot me and then ran away," he corrected.

"Well at least I hit you, heir go, I won."

"I could beat you with both Servos' tied behind my back." Everyone stared in dismay. None of them, not even Sari, have ever seen Prowl so competitive. So Sari came up with an idea. "Rachael, do you still play hockey?" Sari asked. Like a cartoon moment, Rachael dived behind the couch, and out of nowhere she put on some hockey gear. "By the way, how do you make weapons appear?"

She held up her right wrist, "The scientist who made this," she pointed to her silver bracelet, "called it a Merry Poppins bracelet, only because he could put anything in it. If you ask me it should called the Ratchet and Clank clasp." Ratchet cocked an eyebrow. "It's a videogame. No relation to you Ratchet." Ratchet nodded.

"Anything?" Optimus doubted.

"Well, only metal weapons." She corrected herself.

"So not anything," Prowl said snidely. "You should really choose your words more carefully." He laughed. Rachael smacked him with the hockey stick. "WHY YOU-" he reached for Rachael. She dodged out of the way and charged for him.

"OKAY," Prime said getting between them, holding Rachael in one hand, holding back prowl in the other, "Why don't you guys go get some gear for this _hockey game_ before you decide to kill each other." He suggested. With a final glare, the two rivals turned and walked away.

"Well this was all well and fun," ratchet yawned, "But I'm going to go take a stasis nap."

_**You all know how this works; Ratchet is taking a nap near the hockey rink. And Sari hits him with a hockey puck.**_

"HEY, WATCH THE FENDER!" Ratchet roared.

"Time out fan interference," Sari announced skating up to him.

"First of all, I'm not a fan of this childish game." He said with a haughty accent. "And second, the only interference is with my stasis nap!"

"Sheesh, what a grouch." Sari commented. She skated off.

"Yeah, nice going ninja glitch," Rachael commented.

"Me," Prowl raved, "you're the one who shot the puck at me."

"I was aiming for the goal. You blocked it and sent it flying at Ratchet. So it's your fault."

"Enough already," sari spat, throwing the puck on the ground. "Game on," Sari put the puck back into play. Then bumblebee took it to the goal. Prime tried to stop him. Bumblebee spun past him. Rachael went for it. He somewhat tripped her and headed for Bulkhead who was the goalie. "The crowd goes wild. He shoots," the puck flew past bulkhead, and was stopped by a moving trash can. "I MISSED!" He whined.

"Ooh, bad luck," Sari smirked.

"Was it really?" ratchet questioned and pointed at the key inside the trash bot.

Rachael glared at her. "SARI!"

"Whoops how'd that get there?" She laughed nervously.

"Gee, I wonder?" Rachael questioned, scolding sari. Sari walked over and took the key out of the robot. Rachael held out a hand, telling her to hand it over. Sari pouted and handed the key over.

"I bet you but her up to this Demon brat," Prowl accused.

"AW is somebody mad because they're losing." She said in baby tone. The two went on arguing.

"Sari," Ratchet scolded, ignoring the arguing couple, "How many times do I have to tell you: the key isn't a toy." Then the key started glowing, "I said knock it off."

"I'm not doing that." A beam came from it as something crash landed near one of the construction sites. "This can't be good," Ratchet stated.

"Unless objects normally crash land from outer space," Rachael commented, "I'd agree with you."

_**The Autobots saw on the news how the two Decepticons were tearing the construction site up looking for them. Sari wanted to go along, but they told her it would be too dangerous.**_

"But I'm part of the team too." Sari complained.

"We already had trouble protecting you from one decepticon," Ratchet said, "I don't know how we'd do against two."

"What's a decepticon?" Rachael asked. Ratchet reached into a compartment in his chest. He pulled out a purple emblem. He flashed it to Rachael. "That looks like the emblem you guys have," she commented, "Only the design is sharper."

"This is the symbol of the Decepticons," Ratchet explained. "They're bigger than us and they fly. And unlike Autobots, Decepticons are mostly black and purple and have red eyes."

Rachael thought about how much bigger a decepticon could be. She picture Optimus next to a purple and black block. The block was the size of a skyscraper, while Optimus was the size of a boulder. She shuddered. "When was the first time you had to protect Sari from a decepticon?" Rachael asked.

"A little while ago," Optimus explained, "We were attacked by one named Starscream. We nearly lost Sari and her Father."

Rachael gulped. She turned to Sari and mentally cursed herself for not being there to help. Prowl saw her face, and felt sort of bad. "You weren't there then," he said, trying to comfort her, "But you're here now, so you can reconcile for your absence."

Rachael smiled at the ninja bot. Prowl smiled back. Then Rachael decided, "Sari, you and I are staying here," she declared.

"But we're a team." Sari pressed.

"Sari we know that," Rachael said, "But I doubt even I can handle these Decepticons."

"But you beat them," Sari said pointing to the Autobots. "No offense guys."

They waved a hand, gesturing that they took no offense. But inside they were coming up with excuses. Saying she got lucky, the sun was in their eyes, or some other lame excuse. "Yes," Rachael agreed boastfully, "because I took them by surprise." _That's a good excuse. _The bots decided mentally. Besides if they can barely handle one, you and I won't stand a chance against two."

"BUT-"

"Sari, we're staying here. And that's the end of it." Rachael declared. Sari stuck her tongue out at her. Rachael stuck hers out.

_**When it was decided that the two girls would stay, the auto transformed and rolled out. **_

_**As the fight with the Decepticons broke out, the Autobots were off to a rocky start. The names of the two Decepticons were Blitz wing and Lugnut. When bumblebee said that Megatron blew up, Lugnut blew them up with his punch.**_

_**Back at the warehouse**_

Rachael and Sari saw the smoke rising from the direction the Autobots went. They saw something fly off. "Autobots don't fly!" Rachael assessed.

"Then that means that was a decepticon!" Sari shrieked. Rachael sprouted her wings. "Where are you going?

"I'm going to go check on them," She stated.

"What if they come back?" Sari pressed. "You said so yourself, you can't handle a Con."

"I don't have to handle a Con in order to help the guys." She remarked desperately. "You stay here." Rachael flew off. Sari got mad and went back inside.

As she was flying, Rachael took in the view that she was experiencing. She could see the lake, the parks, and small fields. She wasn't kidding when she said Detroit had changed. "It's so beautiful." She kind of got lost in her thoughts. She soared in and out of the clouds. She felt like she was on cloud nine – only she wasn't in love. She snapped back to her senses when she neared the construction site. As she was gazing below, a smoke screen came out of nowhere. "What the-?" she coughed. Rachael blew the smoke away by flapping here wings. When it cleared, she saw a purple jet coming towards her. "What the hell?" the jet transformed into a purple robot. Rachael couldn't believe what she was looking at. Black and purple coloring, red eyes, and a flying robot – It was a Decepticon. "Ratchet wasn't kidding," She breathed, "You guys are big."

The bot crossed his arms and stared snottily at Rachael, "A winged organic," Gawked the huge bot, "Now I've seen everything." Rachael snorted. "So what are you, the Autobots new pet?"

"The name's Rachael," She spat, "And I'm a friend of the Autobots." Starscream closed his eyes and shook his head, snickering at Rachael. "And what are you supposed to be? Some badly colored Autobot?" she decided to mock him.

"The name's Starscream and I'm a Decepticon." That was all Rachael needed to hear. She Pulled out two Plasma cannons, and locked on. "I see, so you're a fan of those cyber glitches." Rachael sneered at the con, "Youre an Autobot lover." He taunted with a sly tone.

"They aren't Cyber glitches'," she roared. Then she shied away, "and I wouldn't say lover."

"Well you don't exactly hate them either, so which means you care for them." Starscream mocked. Rachael didn't respond – mainly because she couldn't. "Well if you don't care about them," he hover closer, "then you wouldn't mind telling me where they are?"

Rachael's eyebrow twitched. "Are you out of your damn processer," she barked, "Prowl would never forgive me if I did that." Feeling like she just blew a secret, Rachael slapped her hands over her mouth. Why would she care if Prowl forgave her?

"The ninja bot?" Starscream cocked an eyebrow. Then a sly smile snaked its way across his face. "So you are an Autobot lover. The ninja bots anyway." he made kissing sounds.

He barely ducked out of the way of the fired plasma. "There's no way in hell that I would ever love that…that…cybertronian," shoots and missed, "virus filled," shot and missed again, Starscream becoming more and more amused by her blind rage, "Ninja wannabe." She shot wildly, missing the decepticon. She stopped, panting heavily.

"Finished?" Starscream asked, seeming disappointed. He shrugged and aimed his guns, "My turn then?" He shot. Rachael flew out of the way. Starscream fired relentlessly. Rachael barrel-rolled, flipped, and dived out of his line of fire. One of his blasts brushed past her wing, missing it by an inch. Starscream had to admit, he was impressed. "You're pretty maneuverable," he commended, "Abilities worthy of a decepticon." Rachael kept her distance, not taking her eyes off of him. "But you'll have to do better if you wish to defeat."

"As you wish Star Freak!" She switched to a hammer. Starscream smirked. Rachael charged for him. Starscream, deciding to make her flight over to him a little challenging, fired more shots at her. Rachael maneuvered up and down, narrowing her wings so she could move past the bullets. When she made it to him, she twisted her upper body as far as it could go. She swung the hammer. It made contact with Starscreams face. It broke in half and Starscream wasn't even scratched. Rachael stared in disbelief. "C'mon, I knocked Bulkhead half way across Detroit with this."

Starscream grabbed Rachael, holding her tight. He began to crush her slowly. She was gasping for air. "Youre strong, I'll give you that." He squeezed harder, hearing her ribs crack. She passed out. "But you're still 50 stellar cycles too young to even match my power." He launched her in the air, and shot her down. She fell to the street. "Have a nice life in the well of alsparxs." Starscream blasted off.

**(^)^(^)^(^)**

The Autobots hobbled into the warehouse. They were scratched up and dented. "What happened?" Sari exclaimed running up to them.

"We got our butts handed to us." Bumblebee rasped. The bots crashed out in the med lab, broken and bruised.

Prowl leaned against the wall, groaning in pain. Then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Rachael?" he asked. _CRASH! _ Rachael burst through the window, battered and bleeding. Burn marks on every inch of her body. "RACHAEL!" Prowl shouted. Despite his injuries he ran to her and held her close. "Rachael, what happened?"

"ST-" she groaned.

"What? Prowl asked, moving an ear closer. Rachael coughed, a gurgled, but couldn't get an answer out. Her body went limp and she was unconscious. "Rachael…..RACHAEL!"

**(^)^(^)^(^)**

Sari sat in the living room, as Ratchet patched up the bots while Sumdac's doctors patched up Rachael. She came too about an hour earlier. They told her to rest for a while. But knowing her, she wouldn't sit still for five minutes. It was true. Rachael was back at the plant. She told the bots what happened. "Sari and I saw the Decepticons fly off, so I came to check on you. Then I," she didn't want to tell them she ran into Starscream, she didn't want to worry them, "got attacked by birds."

"Birds?" Prowl questioned doubtfully.

"Yes birds." She assured him.

"How did you get burn marks then?" prowl asked crossing his arms.

"Not sure, I passed out." She lied. Prowl shook his head. She was lying to his face.

"Well the important thing is you're safe," Optimus said, "but I'm afraid that this whole Alspark deal is getting out of hand, we'll have to leave."

"WHAT," Rachael jumped, opening her wounds, "that hurt," she moaned, "and YOU CAN'T GO." She looked at Prowl, "Well you can, but the rest of you can't go." Prowl ignored the comment. Rachael was surprised. Usually he would insult her or tell her to go jump off a bridge. Now, he was silent. It was as if he didn't want to leave.

"We have to." Optimus insisted. "It'll be safer for you, Sari, and all the other humans of this planet if we were gone."

"But, what are we going to tell Sari?" Bulkhead asked.

"She's a big girl. She'll be fine." Bumblebee assured them.

_**Boy was he wrong. Sari screamed at the top of her lungs, telling them they couldn't leave. Prime knew they wouldn't be leaving right away. So Ratchet and Sari had to fix the ship at the bottom of Lake eerie, and they were less than thrilled. Prime wanted Rachael to stay, but she was already on his shoulder and ready to go.**_

_**Lake Eerie**_

The Autobots, Rachael and Sari pulled up alongside the frozen lake. Rachael jumped out of Optimus. "You have some comfy seat Optimus."

"Thanks. I try to take care of myself." He flexed, showing off his metallic biceps. Rachael giggled. Prowl rolled his eyes. The other bots pulled up. Sari and Ratchet pulled up. They were arguing the whole car trip. "You two keep arguing like that, someone's going to think you're married." Optimus quipped.

Ratchet went to robot mode and sneered at Sari. "Trust me Prime, nothing in this or any other life time is going to make me want to marry a diminutive proto form like her."

"Who'd want to marry such an old, crusty, grumpy bot like you?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever," he switched back to vehicle mode, "Move it along kid, we haven't got all night," Ratchet urged Sari.

"Sorry, I forgot my swim suit." She retorted snidely.

"Can we try it without the attitude?"

"No."

"Wow," Rachael said, "They fight more than we do."

"It just means they're close friends," Prowl replied.

"Then you two must be dating," bumblebee commented. Prowl and Rachael glared at the yellow mech. "What! It's true." Prowl put him in a head lock and Rachael began to hammer his leg. Soon Sari's key began to glow. The three stopped wrestling. "Sari?" Bumblebee said warily.

"One word: INCOMING!" millions of missiles came showering towards them. Prowl pushed Rachael out of the way. "Thanks Prowl."

"No problem. Just remember, you owe me Rachael." Blitzwing fired his ice cannon. Rachael grabbed Sari and flew out of the way, while the Autobots sped to the lake. Blitzwing froze it, so they couldn't enter. Lugnut began firing at Rachael. She dived one way. A couple times she had to throw Sari into the air and catch her again. If Rachael was going to help, then she needed Sari out of the way. "Ratchet," Rachael called as she flew down next to him, "Take sari." Still driving, Ratchet opened his door. Rachael put Sari in Ratchet and he sped off. A missile was shot at prowl, throwing him off balance and tripping him into the ice. Blitzwing fired at him. Prowl couldn't move. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact. "Am I dead?"

"Only if you stay there?" Prowl looked up. Rachael had stopped the missiles with a shield. "My debts repaid, now run."

Prowl changed into his Motorcycle mode. "GET ON!"

"What?" she said with disbelief.

"I said get on! I can drive faster than you can fly." Rachael nodded. She hopped on and both sped off.

As they made it half way across the ice, Blitzwing blocked their path, "Aw look at zhe lovers helping each other," he changed his face to the red one, "It makes me want to hurl," then black, "Makes me feel all tingly."

Rachael jumped off of Prowl and skidded to a halt on the ice. She bared her fangs. "How many times do I have to say it," Rachael growled, "I," she pulled out the rocket launcher, "DO NOT," Aim, "LOVE PROWL," And fire. Blitzwing was blown back a few feet.

"Well…nice shot." Prowl commented in awe.

"Thanks." She blew the nozzle.

"FOOLS, you cannot escape." Lugnut fired more missiles, breaking the ice. The Autobots went for the cracks. They dived into the water. Blitz wing cursed him for letting them get away. Ratchet and Sari made their way to the ship.

"QUICK! How are you when in water?" prowl asked.

"I'm like a fish," she replied confidently.

"Not swimming. Does your demon half allow you to breathe?"

"No. but I can hold my breath for 20 minutes – WHHYY?" she screamed as Prowl dived underwater.

***(*)*(*)*(*)***

Down below the water, Prowl was holding onto Rachael as they descended. Blitzwing and Lugnut followed after them. "Rachael, stay with me." Prowl ordered. She nodded wordlessly. Any words at all and she'll lower her breath supply.

The Cons were nearing their positions. Prowl took Rachael and sped for the ship, leaving Optimus and Bumblebee to handle the two cons. Slight problem. Lugnut had both Optimus and Bumblebee in his hands and Blitzwing blocked Prowl and Rachael path. "DAMN!" Prowl snarled.

Blitzwing's red face, "You've reached zhe end of zhe line you little water bugs." He declared, aiming his cannons. "Now let me squash you like bugs." He fired his heat cannons. Prowl sped out of the way. Blitzwing gave chase. Purple face, "Zhe more you run zhe more I'll chase you." he fired at prowls wheels.

"That's fine," Prowl declared, dodging the blows. "I can do this for another fifty stellar cycles."

"But what about zhe organic on your back?" he asked slyly. "How long do you think she can do zhis?"

Before prowl could respond, he felt Rachael turn his handle bars, revving his engine. "Are you sure you can keep going?" He asked. Rachael nodded. "Well okay." He sped up. Then Rachael got an idea. She tapped on his side and held her hand as a makeshift phone. "You want me to call someone? Prime?" She nodded. Blitzwing fired two more times. The first shot missed. The second shot hit the ground in front of Prowl, causing him to flip forward. Prowl tumbled on the lake floor. Rachael swirled around. When she collected herself, she swam back down to prowl. She still had another ten minutes underwater. Prowl saw her and she signed again, putting her to her ear. "Call Prime?" Then she shuffled through the dirt. "SMOKE SCREEN!" Rachael bobbed her head. "Good idea! Now swim to the ship. The four of us will handle the cons." Rachael nodded and swam off.

"Not so fast!" Rachael looked up. Blitzwing had locked onto her and shot her with ice. Rachael's upper body got hit and she began to sink.

"RACHAEL!" Prowl screamed. The other Autobots heard Prowl. Optimus tossed Lugnut aside and he, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead swam over. Prowl was swimming as fast as he could to reach Rachael. But he was too late. Blitzwing had caught her. The Autobots aimed their weapons. "Let her go Blitzwing!" Prowl hissed.

Lugnut joined Blitzwing. He aimed his cannon. "Surrender zhe alspark and I shall. Refuse," she tightened his hand. Rachael cried out, bubbles exploding from her mouth, "And zhis fleshling become part of zhe lake floor."

"FINE!" Everyone looked behind the Cons. The Cons turned as well. A bright light flashed in their eyes. It was Ratchet and Sari and they had the ship, with a cannon fully charged to fire. The light was so bright, Blitzwing dropped Rachael. She floated down to the lake floor. As the ships cannon was about to fire, Prowl went into Vehicle mode. He sped for Rachael, catching her. Optimus and the other sped out of the way. The cannon fired. Blitzwing and Lugnut were hit, getting blown out of the water.

Prowl sprang out of the water. He tossed Rachael onto the sand. She was coughing up water. "Hey, hey, Rachael," prowl called, "How do you feel?"

"Water logged," she threw up more water. Prowl put a hand to his forehead, chuckling.

**&(&)&(&)&(&)&**

**Back at the plant**

"That was...fun?" Rachael lied.

"And more fights like that will come." Optimus said.

Rachael nodded, acknowledging the danger. She heard prowl groan in pain and saw that his side was sliced open. "Prowl," she flew up to him looking at the injury, it was a clean cut. "Ratchet, give me the blow torch."

He handed it to her. Rachael took the hilt of her broken hammer and welled it on prowls scratch. She added a little paint and he was good as new. "Thank you Rachael."

"My pleasure." She pushed her hair behind her head, and unknowingly blushed.

"Hey Rach, red looks good on you," Sari teased.

"Looks good on prowl too." Said Bee. Prowl had turned red as well.

Rachael and prowl drew their weapons and chased down the two kids. "Well at least Prowl and Rachael aren't fighting," said Bulkhead.

"Not at the moment," Ratchet commented. Bulkhead shrugged.

"Well at least this battle had a good turn out," Ratchet and bulkhead looked at prime, confused, "Those two finally like each other."

**Next chapter: **

**Rachael: we're visiting the dinobots.**

**Prowl: and I shall be protecting you.**

**Rachael: you mean I'll be protecting you**

**Prowl: how can you protect me?**

**Rachael: I saved you from becoming scrap metal.**

**Prowl: I saved you first.**

**Rachael: did not**

**Prowl: did to**

**Rachael: DID NOT**

**Prowl: DID TOO**

**Starscream: told ya she loved him**

**Prowl/Rachael: SHUT UP GLITCH HEAD.**


	3. My darkside

**My Darkside**

_**For those of you who had already read this chapter, the fan she uses is like Temari's fan from Naruto. **_

_No….no….I'm not….a….MONSTER! I don't….hurt….SARI! _Rachael flew up in her bed. She felt around. She was in bed, in her room, in Sumdac Tower….she was safe. "Oh my god…" she breathed. She looked at her calendar. It had two different colored x's on the dates – green and blue. Blue was used on all days of the month. Green was marked on only a few days. "This is Night number ten." She wheezed, referring to the green. "Oh my god…" Often times, Rachael would wake up in the middle of the night. Sweating, panting, hyperventilating – her nightmares were something fierce. When she would calm down, she would see her bed torn and tattered. Her claws would be protruding from her fingers and toes, her bed cloth sticking to them. _Oh…come on…you've got to keep a lid on your anger. You know what happens. _She glared at her claws, almost feeling disgusted with herself. _Why did you do this to me?_ She heard her door opening. She hurried and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Rachael?" Sumdac whispered, peering through the door. He looked around the room, seeing Rachael asleep and in her torn up bed. He let out a sigh, "Not again." he gently closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He sat on the side of the bed so he could have a better view of her face. He moved the hair from her face, gazing at the young teen. He traced a finger down her cheek. "Rachael," he whispered, "How I wish I never had to do this to you." he kissed her forehead, "I will find a way to fix this." He sauntered for the doorway. He took another look at Rachael and exited the room.

Rachael sat up, gazing at the door with pleading eyes. _"Uncle Isaac,"_ she croaked in her mind. She pushed her hair back, _I hate seeing you like this._ She clenched her hand into a fist and declared, _"I've got to show him this doesn't bother me. That I CAN control and adapt to this form he injected into me. I've been like this for three years. Time to show him he was in the right._ She retracted her claws and leaned back into her pillow, folding her arms behind her head. _Anything to make sure him and Sari don't worry. _She gawked at one of her hands. _First things first: I need to keep my temper in check. _

It was 10:00 in the morning. Rachael woke up, checking to make sure her claws were retracted. They were. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Yes." The door opened to an excited Sari. She pounced on Rachael, causing the two to tumble out of the bed. "I assume you have an explanation for attacking me." Rachael groaned.

"I DO, I DO," She cheered jumping up and down, "Prowl and Optimus agreed to teach me how to fight!"

"THEY WHAT?" She shouted. She sprang to her closet. She threw on a black skirt, high neck halter top, short blue jacket, and black boots. She put her gloves in the jacket pockets. "They're going to teach you how to fight?"

"Yeah," Sari answered warily, "Is that bad?"

Rachael brushed out her hair, looking back at Sari through the mirror. Rachael could see that if she said no, Sari would be mad at her for months on end. However the thought of two story robots teaching her how to fight didn't exactly sit well with her either. "Okay," She sighed, "Let me hear what Optimus has to say and I'll give you an answer." Sari smiled and nodded. "Now how about I give you a lift?"

"I can fly with you?"

"If you want." Sari leaped onto her back, wrapping her arms around Rachael's neck. "Careful. I can't fly if I can't breathe."

**O (O) O (O) O (O) O (O) O**

"Rachael and Sari, good to see you two," Optimus greeted from the couch.

"Hey Optimus, Guys," Rachael waved back. The bots waved back while Prowl snorted and turned away. "You're still here?" she hissed at the ninja bot.

"You're still breathing?" he snapped back.

"Let's not start off the morning with an argument, shall we?" Ratchet suggested. Prowl and Rachael stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away. Ratchet slapped his forehead, _I swear, the two of you are so in love with each other, it's a crime._ "What's up kid, you look like you wanted to say something." Ratchet addressed Rachael.

"Oh yeah!" she remembered. "Sari told me you guys want to teach her how to fight."

"Yes," Optimus answered, "After the recent attacks, it's imperative that Sari knows how to defend herself."

Prowl knelt down to Sari, "we won't always be there to protect you. And if you're Rachael, that's a guarantee." She threw pillow at him, it missed and nailed Sari, "See what I mean." He smirked at the mutant.

She stuck her tongue out and went back to Optimus. "Optimus, are you sure teaching a nine year old how to fight is safe?"

"Whether it's safe or not, Prowls right," Optimus declared, "Sari has to learn how to defend herself."

"How's she going to do that with Prowl as her teacher," He kicked at her only to hit Ratchet in the knee. "See what I mean." She laughed. "Okay, she can learn," Rachael agreed. Sari jumped up and down with excitement. "BUT," Sari stopped, "I need to be around. Understand?" Sari nodded wildly. "Okay…let the training begin."

Rachael decided it would be good if she were more prepared to fight robots as well. While Prowl and Bulkhead helped sari, Optimus, ratchet and Bumblebee took Rachael. "Okay Rachael, because of recent events, you need to know how to dodge and jump back from an attack." he instructed. Ratchet took a corner of the living room. Bumblebee took the other. Optimus stood in front of her. They surrounded her in a triangle. "Now we won't be as rough as the Decepticons, but we won't be gentle either." Rachael drew a fan. "You ready?"

"Yep." Ratchet fired his magnets. Rachael pulled up her fan and blocked it. Bumblebee shot next. Rachael sprang from the ground and took flight. Optimus swung his ax. Rachael back flipped out of the way. She folded the fan and swung it like a hammer. Optimus caught it with his wrist. Ratchet came along side and threw a punch. Barely, Rachael managed to bring her fan up and blocked the punch. It sent her flying into Bumblebee. He snapped his arms around her, holding her in place. Ratchet aimed at her. Rachael dropped her fan, pushed her hands up, and slide out of bumblebees hold. Ratchet's blast hit Bumblebee in the chest. "HA!" She laughed.

"Okay…okay," Bumblebee rasped, "I officially declare Rachael the winner and demand we go see Sari."

"Aw," Rachael whined, "But I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"Even so, I would prefer not to be broken," Bumblebee said, dusting himself off.

"Come on kid, even I've taken harder hits than that." Ratchet commented.

"Well no offense ratchet, but you're old. The last time you've probably taken a hit like that was, what, a million stellar cycles ago."

"It was fifty, and I'm still young enough to teach an infantile bot a thing or two!" he roared.

Optimus got in between them. "Okay enough!" he ordered. "Bumblebee's right, we should go see how Sari's doing."

They managed to arrive in the training room to see Sari do a kick to Prowls leg, only to fall on her rear. Rachael couldn't help but laugh. Sari scowled at her. Prowl put a hand to his head in annoyance. "Sari you have to put a little more effort into it."

"I'm trying," she winced, "It's kind of hard. I don't exactly fight for a hobby."

"Well you'll have to try harder!" he said firmly, "At this rate you couldn't fight a toaster." Sari put her hands behind her back.

"Take it easy Prowl," Bumblebee pleaded, "she doesn't have mechanically built body parts like us."

"Or padded bumpers," Sari said, rubbing her butt.

"Or genetically altered muscle," Rachael inputted. "Other than that, how long have been working out Sari?"

Sari looked up at the clock. She added the time they arrived and when Rachael Okayed her to start training. "It's been about two hours now."

"Then I say we take a break," Bulkhead suggested, "Let's watch some TV or something." Prowl and Optimus crossed their arms and exchanged questioning glances. "Come on, we've all been on edge lately, and now we're making two young girls paranoid about evil bots they barely know about." He listed. "Relaxing may not be such a bad thing."

"He's right," Ratchet agreed, "Rest and relaxation are best for bots and people in training."

"Then it's settled," Bumblebee chimed. "We chill out, pick out a movie, and relax."

Sumdac was back in his lab, working on the Head of Megatron. He had gone through five glasses of tea in the last hour. Recreating Megatrons head was taking a lot of his energy. But he didn't care. He wanted to finish his friends head. "You've made great progress since the Autobots and Rachael started spending time together," Megatron commented.

"Yes. Thanks to Rachael, Sari is out of the house most of the time. This enables me to get more work done. Although I do miss having her around." He hammered on a piece of metal, smoothing out the edges. "She and Rachael both provide excellent conversation."

"Speaking of Rachael, I see you returned that day with minimal damage. Did you tame the beast within her?"

"Of course not," Sumdac chuckled, "she tamed herself." He began welding the piece to Megatrons head. When he finished, be blew on the hot metal, trying to cool it down. "I would even go so far as to say she has always been tame. She just had to muster the strength to hold back."

"But now here's my question," Megatron pressed. Sumdac set down his tools. The atmosphere went from pleasant to tense in an instant. "Why would such a powerful demon such as her be benevolent to the man who created her?"

"Because no matter what I may or may not have done, Rachael was never one to stay angry at the ones she loves!" he declared sternly. "Sure she may feel hurt…but that isn't enough to make her turn on me."

He turned off the lights and stomped out of the lab, leaving Megatron in the dark. "Hmm," he purred, "then what would it take?"

**V(V)V(V)V(V)V**

Rachael and Sari put on the Matrix movie. They found the Autobots reaction towards it hysterical. During the movie, Bumblebee would play Neo and Prowl would play Morpheus. They would role play the fight between the two characters. Rachael and Sari would fall back laughing when Bumblebee would try to run up the wall and do a backflip. Prowl would upstage him and do the flip. As expected, he landed it every time. Rachael inadvertently watched as Prowl mimicked Morpheus. _In a way, Prowl's just like him. Only…more…_Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She scrambled to answer it. "Hello…Hi Uncle Isaac…Yeah she's here…Okay…okay…we'll be there." She hung up the phone, "Sari, dad wants you home. I'll give you a lift."

"Why now?" she complained. "Can't he wait, the movies just getting good."

"He said something about you agreeing to work on your studies if you ever want to go to the water park this weekend?" She smirked.

Sari fell silent and slapped her head. "Oh man…I hate that stupid teacher bot. He makes everything seem so dull."

Rachael stood and stretched. "Well, I suggest you get some coffee and energy drinks, because it sounds like you're going to be learning for a while." She quipped. She pointed to her back, telling Sari to get on. "Okay, you guys can keep the movie, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

"YES!" Bumblebee screamed. "This time Prowl, I get to be Morpheus."

"Morpheus or Neo, I can kick your skid plate any day of the week." Prowl boasted.

"He's got a point," Rachael admitted, hovering in the air, "Besides Bumblebee," she edged more to the door, "You look more like Mouse."

"WHAT!" Rachael bolted out the door, her and Sari laughing at the fuming bot. Bumblebee ran outside and shouted, "Come back here and say that to my metal plated face."

Prowl was stifling a laugh. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. _She's really something, _he thought, _pretty too…_then he slapped himself. Did he just think an organic was pretty. Ratchet saw this and smirked. "You know Prowl, there's nothing wrong with having feeling for a human?" Ratchet informed.

"Excuse me," He replied, annoyed by the comment.

"You and Rachael," he grinned, "I mean…it's obvious that you like her." Prowls jaw dropped. "Although I must admit…you're the first bot to ever fall for an organic."

Prowl threw a finger in his face, "Let's get one thing straight," he hissed, "I do not care about that…that…malpractice…ugh." He stomped out of the room and slammed his door.

"What's up with him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing that he would care to admit," Ratchet shrugged. "Oh well. Let's get back to this Matrix movie. I'm rather interested in those agents they have appearing everywhere."

**!**

Prowl hid up in the tree in his room, scowling at the arriving sunset. "Why would I care about her?" he mumbled to himself. "She's a demon organic, I'm a ninja bot. I'd be better off with that lady bot Arcee. At least she's pleasant enough to be around…" he trailed off, letting his head hit the tree. "And yet…Rachael…reminds me of me." He sighed. "Even though no one helps her, she still helps others." He dropped his head. "Rachael…"

**$%$%$%$%$%$%$**

"Okay Sari, I'm going to go check on your dad and see about getting you a few shakes from the Burger Bot."

"Three extra-large vanilla shakes, PLEASE!" She rasped hysterically.

"We'll see," Rachael giggled. She plugged in the teach bot and Sari took a seat on her bed. When Rachael left she heard a buzz saw down the hallway. "Is he still working?" she muttered to herself. She walked up to the door. "Isaac," she called knocking on the door. The buzzing and welding continued. "Come on out Uncle of mine, we need to talk." The noise continued. A voice was heard. Rachael put her ear to the door. _**Just ignore her…but I can't…you must…what if it's important…she can wait. **_"Isaac? Are you alright?" she heard tools be set down and backed away from the door. Isaac answered the door and Rachael was shocked. His eyes were red, the black rings under his eyes were blacker – if that's possible, and he was sweating through his shirt. "That's it, you're going with me!" she declared.

"Going with you where?"

"We're going to burger bot, you and Sari are getting energy food, and you young man," she put her finger on his nose, "Are going straight to bed afterwards."

"Wait a minute," he said with his hands up, "I'm the adult here, I'm the one who gives the orders."

"Not when you're working yourself to exhaustion you aren't." she pulled him by the collar and shoved him down the hall. "Now, I'm going to grab Sari. I'm going to need her help. You are going to the garage and starting up the car."

"But-"

"Now!" Isaac stuck out his under lip and sauntered for the garage. Rachael put a hand to her forehead in annoyance. "This man is going to kill himself one of these days."

**T&T&T&T&T**

In a cave on Dinobot Island, someone in particular would love to see the death of the Sumdac's. And that was Prometheus Black – former employee of Sumdac Systems, now turned into Meltdown. "ARG!" he roared slamming his fist into a wall. Seeing as how his hands burned through anything and everything, he tried to steer clear of the technology. "How is it that you can come up with new tech but always seem to lack guinea pigs for us to test them on?" he barked at his small gray assistant.

"Well it isn't my fault that you decided to move to an island with a zero human population." Syrus snapped.

Meltdown threw his fist at Grey. The small gray man jumped out of the way. "Such anger," Chortled another voice, "And they say patience is a virtue."

"Unless you have any _helpful _suggestions," he said calmly at first, then raised his voice, "KEPP YOUR DOWN MOUTH SHUT STARSCREAM."

The Con folded his arm nonchalantly. "Then it's a good thing I did speak, because I happen to have a good candidate for you to test you choker on." Meltdown locked his gaze onto Starscream, demanding that he continued. Starscream walked up to the computer panel, pressed a few keys, and a picture of Sari came up. Meltdown's eyes went wide. "I take it you know this young organic?"

"You better believe I do," he snarled. "Her father is the bane of my existence." He slapped his hands together, "this'll be a good way to have my vengeance. The only problem is, I wouldn't be able to get close enough. And an acid man walking down 5th boulevard isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"Luckily, we happen to be on an island with dinobot inhabitants. Send one of them to pick her up," Starscream suggested, "But do it when the city's dark."

**O*O*O*O*O**

After finishing her food and studies, Sari went to her room. Though exhausted, she was still excited about the ninja moves Prowl taught her. She was boxing with her reflection, pretending it was a decepticon. "Take that you grease bucket," she kicked out, "Take that alien scum," three more punches. She caught her breath and said, "I'll deal with you in the morning."

"Yes you will," Rachael said, leaning in the door way. "Now get into bed kiddo, Prowl probably has more planned for you tomorrow." Sari pounced on her bed, letting Rachael tuck her in. "You good." Sari nodded. "Good." Rachael went to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Sari asked with concern.

"I'm going for a midnight flight. I need to clear my head a bit." Sari brought her knees up to her chest, putting her chin onto her knees. "Don't worry, I'll be back in the morning. I promise." Sari halfheartedly smiled and laid her head down on the pillows. She watched Rachael extend her wings. Rachael looked back at her, seeing Sari's pleading eyes. Rachael smiled tenderly at her, "I will come back this time. I promise Sari." She leaped from the balcony and began to soar through the night sky.

"I hope you do."

**U*U*U*U*U*U**

The next morning, Rachael came tearing through the sky. "Oh man," she cursed herself. She looked at her watch. "I said morning and I end up coming back at twelve in the afternoon. Sari and Isaac are going to make me hang from the ceiling for this." **(**_Sirens blaring_**)** "What?" Rachael looked down. Police cars were tearing down the streets, heading towards Sumdac systems. Rachael flew down and landed on a police car.

When it arrived, Rachael saw a whole swat team of cops going in and out, searching the entire building. "Sari…" she whispered. Rachael sped in.

Inside were the Auto bots, Captain Fanzone and Sumdac. Sumdac was pacing back-n-forth with anxiety. Apparently Sari was kidnapped the other night. "I'm so confused," he rasped, "who would take Sari?" Sumdac grieved.

"Dats why we're here professor?" Fanzone replied.

"ISAAC!" Rachael rammed past the crowd of cops. "UNCLE ISAAC!"

"Rachael," he breathed. She ran up and hugged him. "Rachael I'm so glad you're okay."

"Where have you been?" Prowl scolded, "We've been looking all over for you."

"I went for a late night flight," she said swiftly. She took a quick look around. Police were looking at surveillance taps, questioning people, and looking around. "What's going on?"

"Somebody came and kidnapped Sari last night." Bumblebee said.

"WHAT!" She shrieked. Rachael put a hand to her forehead, hyperventilating. _I never should have gone flying. _She cursed herself. If she would have stayed home, Sari might not have been kidnapped. _Or probably worse._ As she clenched a fist, she could feel her claws protruding into her skin. _No…i can't think about that_. She needed to keep her mind clear. "Who took her?"

"We don't know dat yet," Fanzone said, putting his cell phone inside his shirt. He leaned in dangerously close to Rachael's face, "But I have a hunch."

"Reaallly," she backed away, laughing nervously, "Which is…?"

Fanzone walked over to a computer and pushed a button, "Well let's see," he played a video showing Sari being carried off by something with wings. The Autobots exchanged worried glances. As did Rachael and Sumdac did the same, only both were skeptical. Fanzone however was completely sure as to who it was. He invaded Rachael's personal space. "Now who do we know around here who has wings like dat?" He asked accusingly.

"Wait-wait-wait," Rachael backed away into Primes leg. He cocked a giant eye at her. "What-why-how could you-why would I kidnap Sari?" she sputtered heatedly. "How do we know Prowl didn't strap on some wings and take her?"

Prowl dropped his jaw. "Why would I take her?" he asked feeling insulted. "And more importantly how could i?"

"You took my bracelet off my wrist, in the middle of the day, while I was asleep on the couch, and managed to put it back on, all without me waking up," she sassed, "And you're asking me how you could take an eight year old from her balcony window."

"You seem to forget that I would have to scale 50 stories worth of marble plated metal in order to reach her." he said matter of factly.

"You're the best ninja around," she replied haughtily, "I'm sure you could pull it off."

Prowl was taken aback. _Does she really think I'm the best? _"Alright," Fanzone declared, getting between them, "before we point fingers, let's get some stories straight." He took out a recorder and held it up to Rachael. "Now, Rachael Sumdac, can you account for your whereabouts yesterday before Sari Sumdac was kidnapped?"

"I can," she answered confidently, "Sari and I were with the Autobots watching movies. Isaac wanted her home to do school work, so I flew her home."

"It's true," Sumdac defended. He pulled out his phone and showed Fanzone the caller I.D. "I called her and saw her bring Sari home."

"Okay," Fanzone jotted down some notes, "What next?"

Rachael pulled out a Burger bot receipt she left in her skirt pocket, and handed it to Fanzone. "I bought them some food and Sari three vanilla shakes."

"Why three?" Bumblebee and Bulkhead asked.

"She needed the energy," she said in monotone.

"Then what?" Fanzone pressed.

Rachael put a hand to chin thoughtfully, "Then it got late, I put Sari to bed, and went for a late night flight." She shrugged. "I got back ten minutes ago."

"And why were you out so late young lady?" Sumdac scolded with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot on the ground.

Rachael put her two index fingers together and said, "I didn't want to tear up my room again. So I went flying and found myself spending the night at a hotel." She pulled at her skirt, "The hotel gave me a robe to change into so I could wash my clothes too." Her face flushed, "The bell boy was so sweet." Prowl stuck out his tongue, making gagging sounds.

"So let me get dis straight," Fanzone said, turning off the recorder and reviewing side notes he took, "You decided – because you didn't want to tear up da room – that you would go flying in da middle of da night, stay at a random hotel, and come back later the next day?" he assessed skeptically.

"That's the byline of it." Fanzone continued to stare at her with a doubtful gaze. "What? You believe I took her?"

"You did attack me and my boys, tried to kill Sumdac." Fanzone pointed out.

"That was four months ago you stupid doughnut eater!" Rachael snapped, her eyes becoming slits. She was stomping for him. Sumdac grabbed her arm and held her back. He patted her on the shoulder, trying to keep her calm. With a few deep breaths, Rachael's eyes returned to normal.

"What about da ambassador from Mexico who visited us last month?" Fanzone continued to ask.

"He ate my sushi," She explained through gritted teeth. "He deserved that squid down his pants," she explained. "I know I can be violent at times, but I would never hurt Sari." She declared firmly. Prowl rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed her, or maybe…he diverted his gaze when he saw Rachael glance up at him. "You don't believe me!" she said with disbelief.

"No, I do," he stammered, "it's just-"

"Prowl you totally don't believe me," she cried.

"It's not that I don't believe you," he reiterated, "it's just -"

"You don't trust me." She sighed, interrupting him.

"I find you questionable," Prowl admitted, "Sometimes your demon half has a bad habit of showing itself."

"Oh like you don't have a darkside ninja bot," she turned to leave. Then took one more glance up at him, "You know what, I would love to see you transmuted into a mutant and your people see you as a freak and question your integrity." _She believes herself a freak? _Prowl cried in his head. He looked around. As far as he knew, no human had the abilities she had. None of them had wings, claws, fangs, nothing. As Rachael neared the exit, Fanzone blocked the door, "Move it Jelly roll!" she barked.

"I'm afraid I can't do dat," he declared taciturnly, "You're a suspect in an ongoing investigation."

"I said move," she repeated, ignoring his statement.

"LOOK," He boomed, "You say you're innocent, I say you're guilty." _Figures! _Rachael spat in her mind. "Here it's guilty until proven innocent," Rachael cocked an eyebrow. _That's not how it is._ "But innocent or guilty, it makes no difference to me. You're going to help us find Sari." He declared. "Whoever took Sari maybe tough, even for these here machines." She gestured to them. Rachael remembered their fight with Blitzwing and Lugnut not that long ago. They were a force to be reckoned with. "Do you really want them hurt?" Fanzone asked, trying to get sympathy.

Rachael scoffed humorously. "I'm not helping you or that piece of shit scrap metal," she snapped at prowl, "He can go and rust for all I care." Prowl blue optics moved down. The statement hurt him deeply.

As she passed Fanzone, he grabbed her arm, "Fine, da ninja bot can rust," Rachael yanked her arm back. Fanzone set his hands on her shoulders, "But are ya gonna let Sari get killed." Rachael's eyes widened. She'd kill herself if anything happens to Sari. She shook her head.

Optimus wasn't even close to believing Rachael was the culprit. If Rachael wanted to hurt Sari, she would have done it the first moment she arrived in Detroit. He went over to the security computers and reviewed the images that were taken. Something stood out. "Wait!" Optimus Urged, "can you clear up the image?"

"Why?" Fanzone questioned.

"Something doesn't seem right," he stated inquiringly, "it's hard to see, but whatever has Sari…doesn't appear to look like Rachael." Everyone moved to the computer. As one of the policemen began clearing up the picture, Rachael landed on Bulkheads shoulder and saw what was on the screen. It was a dinosaur. No…a dinosaur bot, "It's a dinobot." Optimus declared.

"What?" Bulkhead whispered guiltily.

"Well looks like I'm innocent," she said sarcastically to Prowl. He was more focused on the image. To focused, even for him. She leaped onto his shoulder and looked accusingly into his optics. "Is there something I should know?" Rachael asked.

"Where would you like me to start?" He asked.

"How about you tell me about the robotic Pteranodon that just flew away with my little cousin?"

Prowl made sure Optimus, ratchet and Bumblebee didn't notice, and pulled Bulkhead over into a corner with him and Rachael. "The only thing that we can tell you is that they are supposed to be destroyed and weren't." Prowl admitted shamefully. "That's the illusion we came up with anyway."

"So you've been lying to Optimus," Rachael smirked, "And yet you question my integrity?"

"That's not the issue here!" Prowl snapped back.

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed, "The issue is the dino's. How we're going to deal with them and get Sari back."

As the three spoke in their huddled group, Fanzone had an ear turned to them. _Interesting…_he thought. "Captain Fanzone, do you want us to look for leads," asked on officer.

"No…" he trailed off, scratching his mustache, "But I think I just got a lead." He said.

Back on Dinobot Island, Sari was put in another room upon arrival. She was frightened so badly that she fell unconscious. Meltdown, Starscream, and Syrus were back at the monitor. They had tapped into the cameras in Sumdac Tower. Meltdown let out a hearty laugh. "SHE'S PERFECT!" He boomed.

"Who is?" asked Starscream, moving closer to the computer.

"The niece of Isaac Sumdac," Meltdown purred. "I must say, the little lady has grown quite a bit since the last time I saw her."

Starscream was interested and watched with the Meltdown. When he saw who he was looking at, Starscream was confused. "I know her," he said.

"You do?"

"Yes," he sneered. "I ran into while I was flying to meet Blitzwing and Lugnut. "Oh what was her name?" he asked, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. "…Rochelle…Raumel…?"

"Rachael," Meltdown corrected.

"Yes," he replied with doubt in his voice. _This must be some human glitch,_ He thought, _she fell to her doom. I made sure of it. _He watched as Rachael left with Prowl and Bulkhead, leaving the other Autobots. "I'll have to be sure to reconcile this mistake."

**G^G^G^G^G^G**

As the barge docked onto the island, Rachael couldn't help but feel like she should let out a huge roar. But she suppressed the urge, Seeing as how the ferrymen was still within ear shot.

As he departed, Rachael took off one of her boots and moved her toes around in the dirt. This was a feeling of freedom. "Wow," she purred. "Okay, I'm impressed. And I feel fantastic." She put the boot back on.

"Beautiful isn't it?" prowl commented. "It's one of the most serene islands in all of Michigan.

"Oh and it was all ruined by your voice," She spat. Prowl frowned and turned his head away. Rachael spread her wings and flew ahead.

Throwing an arm around Prowl, bulkhead laughed, "Boy, are you in the scrap house."

"Shut up bulk head," prowl walked after Rachael. Bulkhead covered his mouth, muffling his laughter. _Worst part is, _Prowl thought, _he's right._

**E#E#E#E#E#E#E**

Rachael did a little bit of tree hopping to kind of keep a bird's eye view on the bots below. She tried her best, but couldn't help looking at Prowl. She even found herself gazing and daydreaming about him. She would slap herself back to reality. _Why the hell does this bother me so much? _She cursed herself. _So what if he doesn't trust me, why the hell do I care what he thinks. _She tried to imagine hammering his face with her fan. But felt bad for it. _Maybe he's right…maybe…I am too much of a demon at times._

The minutes seemed to blend together. Minutes were hours, hours seemed like days. Rachael was feeling exhausted, thanks to her previous flight, so she slept a bit of the way on top of bulkhead. As for Prowl couldn't help but look at her. _You know…when I get a better look…you seem so…innocent. _He thought. He kept feeling guilty for what he said to her, _I find you questionable – I'm such a glitch head. _He cursed himself. _She's right, even I've had my dark moments. _He wanted to talk to her, settle the turmoil he created. But something was off. The island fell silent. Then something caught his eye. The bushes were moving in an irregular pattern. "BULKHEAD!" He cried. The animal in the bushes charged. It was the Tricerabot. Pushing Bulkhead through the woods, bowling over trees and bushes. But bulkhead was holding strong.

Rachael was jerked awake. She leaped from Bulkhead and onto a large rock. As she collected herself, she heard something screech. Rachael looked up. She found herself about to be dive bombed by the pterobot. Flipping out of the way, Rachael brought out her new hammer**. **_**(**__**Smaller version of Ultra Magnus Hammer**__**)**_ She launched at the dinobot. She swung the hammer as hard as she could and slammed the dino bot into the dirt. "Wow," she rasped, "remind me to thank Ratchet when we get home." She went after the Pterodactyl.

"Rachael!" Prowl called. He ran after her. He was stopped short when something knocked him into a tree. "Grimlock!"

"Must get rid of intruder bot," Tyranabot hissed, "Grimlock destroy."

"Wait Grimlock!" Grimlock charged. Prowl stood his ground. Grimlock was less than two inches away. Prowl pulled a Spaniard Ole, and Grimlock ran head first into a tree, becoming stuck. "Grimlock it's me prowl." Wedging his head free, Grimlock got ready to charge again. "Grimlock please, we're just looking for a friend."

"Grimlock destroy Prowl bot."

"Back off!" Rachael roared. Grimlock looked up and got hit by the Pterobot, "I'm the only one killing the Prowl bot." Prowl wanted to thank her, but stopped when he saw her glare. It was as if she was saying, I will follow through with that threat.

"Are you two finished?" Bulkhead hollered, holding back the Tricerabot. He dug his feet into the dirt, hoisted the dinobot over his head, and threw him at the other two dinobots. All three unconscious. "Well that was…I don't know." Bulkhead sputtered.

"Tiring, weird, painful," Rachael listed. Bulkhead bobbed his head. Rachael landed on a tree branch, "I thought you said they knew you ninja glitch." She spat at Prowl.

"They do – did – I don't know what happened?" Prowl stammered. He was so flustered. The Dinobots were acting strange, Sari was missing, and Rachael was still mad at him. "They used to be so gentle when we last saw them.

"Maybe they're demons got the better of them," Rachael retorted snidely. Prowl's self-esteem lowered. Rachael saw this and said, "Well, there's a reason behind everything. I'll go scout ahead." She hopped from branch to branch, eventually going out of sight.

Prowl leaned against a tree, sighing heavily. "She's really mad at me, isn't she?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Bulkhead said quizzically, "You accused her of kidnapping her own cousin. And you called her a demon." Prowl slumped further down. "At least she's talking to you. Which means she's slowly starting to forgive you. But part of her is still hurt." Prowl put a hand over his eyes, trying to hide his pain. "Well at least things can't get worse?" Bulkhead shrugged.

_Aaaaaaah!_ Rachael shrieked in the distance. Prowl and Bulkhead tore through the woods. Rachael's Screams grew more frantic. _Rachael…_he whimpered in his mind. _I'm coming…I'M COMING!_ Prowl cut through all the brush that got in his way.

When they reached Rachael, Prowl stared in absolute dismay. Starscream had Rachael in his grip. She was clawing and biting at his hand. Shouting and cursing at the large con. It didn't faze him. He merely gazed at her with extreme fascination. "So you are alive," he whispered. "The last time I saw you, you were falling to your doom." He smirked towards Bulkhead and Prowl. His eye contact was mainly on Prowl. "I have to wonder ninja bot, how did you feel when I shot her out of the sky?"

"What?" Prowl cocked an eye.

Starscreams eyes went mockingly wide. He acted surprised and then chuckled maliciously. It went into a full blown hearty laugh. "She never told you?" Prowl and Rachael's gazes met. Rachael turned hers away. "Well I'm afraid she'll have to tell you the tale another time," he readied his jets, "if there is another time."

"WAIT!" Prowl ran for him. Starscream flew into the sky, leaving a jet trail. "RACHAEL!"

"HEEEELP!" Cried another voice. Prowl and Bulkhead looked back, trying to find the voice. "I'M SINKING!" looking around a tree, Prowl and Bulkhead saw Fanzone in quick sand.

"Captain Fanzone!" Announced bulkhead, "What are you doing here?"

"SINKING," he answered frantically. "Get me outta here please." Bulkhead got him out. "Thank you. Now den, I saw those Dinobots run past me. I thought you took care of them."

"They must have left with Starscream," Prowl growled. "He lured us away and the dinobots left with him and Rachael." he inhaled deeply. He felt as if he was going to cry. But tried his hardest to hold it in. "Who knows what he'll do to her. We don't even know where they went."

"We know they went dat way," Fanzone pointed to where he could see the smog trail Starscream left behind. "If we follow dat trail, we should find them." He narrowed his eyes. The smog was beginning to fade. "And we'd better hurry. We have to save Sari," he winked to Prowl, "and your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Prowl growled.

"Whatever," Bulkhead put Fanzone on his shoulder, "Let's go."

**QQQQQ**

Starscream was speeding over the island, trying to locate the cave. "Ugh! This island all looks the same," he grumbled, "How do humans find their way?"

"Put me down!" Rachael snarled. She punched at the giant Con hand. Resulting in her having bruised knuckles and sore hands.

"Sorry can't," he shrugged sardonically, "There's a small experiment you're needed for." _Experiment? _Rachael cried in her head. She already was an experiment gone wrong. What more can people do to her. From the stories the Autobots told her, Decepticons are all about secrets. So she knew that Starscream wasn't going to tell her. So she began to mentally prepare herself for what may come. "Who would have thought kidnapping one child would bring you here," he chimed. Then his voice turned serious, "I'm surprised you're even alive. How is that?"

"Santa Claus caught me," she spat. Starscream cocked an eye. Rachael inadvertently laughed at his ignorance of human fairy tale characters. Starscream later found the hideout and landed by cave. He stood outside it, like he was waiting for someone to grant him permission to enter. Out of her own curiosity she asked, "What does your _employer_ want with me?"

"You'll see," said another voice, "Quite soon." When Rachael looked towards the voice, she was greeted with darkness.

**T%T%T%T%T%T**

"Prowl…will you…slow down," Bulkhead panted.

"I can't," he revved, "I have to find Rachael," Prowl hacked through the trees. He himself was exhausted, but he didn't care.

Fanzone, however, was confused. He's never seen any of the bots fuss over someone. So this was going to be one of those moments where he would learn something that he doesn't genuinely feel for anyone else. "What's his problem?" Fanzone whispered to Bulkhead.

"He's in love with Rachael." Bulkhead said flatly. He and the others have been saying it so many times, it was old news.

Fanzone's jaw dropped. He looked back at Prowl and then that about Rachael. He didn't think it was possible for those two to be infatuated with one another. "How do he and Rachael love one another?"

"I don't love Rachael!" Prowl declared angrily. Fanzone flinched away. Then Prowl calmed down. "It's just my fault she got caught." he cursed. "It's my fault she's in this mess.

"Not it's not."

"Yes it is Fanzone!" he barked back. "If I would have believed her, she never would have had to come. And if she wasn't mad at me, Starscream never would have snuck up on her." Prowl was beating himself up so much, Bulkhead and Fanzone could see the verbal inflicted dents appearing. The punishment continued. "She's always almost getting hurt because of me. And knowing Starscream he's going to kill her long before we can even get to her." he continued on his way for Rachael.

"That was weird, even for prowl." Bulkhead said.

"You know, when I last saw these two they couldn't breathe without insulting each other," Fanzone explained, "Hell, there was even a time they would have left each other to die. Now, he's willing to die for her?" he shook his head. "I really don't understand young people these days."

**U*U*U*U**

Rachael woke up with her head throbbing. Her eyes fluttered open. She was in what looked like a lab. "Where am i?" she mumbled. When her vision cleared she saw a grey pint sized old man in front of her. "Who-"she tried to move away. Her body was strapped to a table. Her arms were above her head, even her waist was strapped. She struggled against the bonds. They didn't budge. Not even her demon strength moved the metal shackles.

"Struggle all you want," said a voice, "Those shackles were made for detaining the Autobots," the man came into light and he was made of acid, "we increased the density just for you, Rachael."

"Who the hell are you?" Rachael demanded, bearing her fangs.

"It's no surprise that you don't remember me, but here's a hint," He showed her an old wrestling poster.

"Prometheus Black!" she shouted.

"CORRECTAMUNDO little lady," he boomed, "They call me meltdown now."

"Well _meltdown_," she mocked, "where's Sari?"

"Who?" he said putting a finger to his chin.

"You know WHO!" Rachael roared. "NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Meltdown shrugged his shoulder and he stepped to the side. There was an electrical cage, and Sari was in it. "Sari," Rachael sighed with relief, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sari waved off. Then she smiled dreamily, "You did come back."

"Of course I did." She assured the young girl. "What'd you think? I was going to leave for another three years?" Sari blushed. Rachael smiled, and then glared at Meltdown. "Alright meltdown, I know I'm the one you want. So let Sari go." Meltdown shrugged and pressed a button, and Sari fell down a shaft. "What the hell?"

"Now that that's settled," Meltdown said, "Starscream, the sample please." _STARSCREAM! _Rachael screamed in her head. Clunking footsteps were heard behind her. Rachael looked back. Starscream came up behind her and stabbed her in the side with a needle. Rachael bit her lip, trying not to cry out in pain. When he was finished, the huge Con gave the blood sample to the pint sized man who put it in the computer. Data on her blood popped onto the computer screen. "Yes, yes, yes," Meltdown cheered, "Starscream, put on the choker!" _Choker! _Starscream pulled out a small strip of leather, and put a black choker on her. "How would you like to get back at someone?" Meltdown asked menacingly.

"Who?" Rachael asked curiously.

"The ninja bot," Starscream smirked.

"Prowl?" the Con nodded. "Why would I get back at him?" she asked, dissuading her old anger for the bot. "What has he ever done to me?"

"Because if it weren't for him, technically, you would not be in this situation," he pressed. "You would never have had to come if he hadn't goaded you."

"What are you talking about?" She denied, "I came of my own volition."

"Did you really?" Starscream questioned doubtfully.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I came for Sari!"

Starscream tsked his tongue and waved a finger at her, "NUH UH," Rachael cocked an eye, "you came because you wanted to prove him wrong. How he questioned your motives. He lacked faith in you."

"I came for Sari!" Rachael repeated.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Starscream laughed. "Me or yourself?" Rachael opened her mouth to protest. Starscream put a finger in her face. "When you saw the dinobots, when you saw them tearing apart the ninja bot, you enjoyed yourself. The only reason you came was to watch the dinobots rip him apart."

"No i-"

She was stopped by Starscream slamming his hands on the table on either side of her. "You wanted the bot and Fanzone to pay for doubting you." He attacked. "You wanted them to feel the pain you've been feeling this entire day."

"NO, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not Prowl," she whispered.

"Oh really," Starscream said, "what ever happened to your wish on the ninja bot?" Rachael cocked an eye. "How you wanted him to be the mutant. Don't you want him to suffer?"

"No I don't. I mean I know he's a jerk sometimes…" she trailed off. "But he's my friend. I don't want to hurt him."

"Why? Didn't he doubt you because you were a _demon_?" Starscream got in her face, "Your _friend_ thought you kidnapped that child or worse."

"Only because of what I nearly did to Isaac!" she looked away, "only because I nearly killed him."

"The organic that made you into what you are?" Starscream put a finger under her chin, turning her head back to him, "Prowl should be blaming him, but instead he blames you." Rachael's eyes were filling with tears, "you've done nothing but defend and help him and how does he repay you? He calls you a monster."

"Stop," she pleaded. It was painful to hear. But she believed it. For the last few months, prowl had never defended her. "He said we were friends," she droned. She shook her head, trying to erase her doubt, "We are friends. He even told me so."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you poor thing," Starscream said with mock sympathy, "He's done nothing but lie to you, and yet you remain loyal." The computer Meltdown was monitoring started to beep. It had something to do with the choker, because a little light started to blink on it. Starscream reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a tape recorder. _**I could easily fall for a lady bot like Arcee. **_It was Prowls voice, _'__**…at least she's pleasant to be around.**_Rachael couldn't hold back her tears any longer, they came pouring out. _From monitors to recording. I love how Meltdown works computers. _Starscream laughed in his mind. "Do you see now?" Starscream continued, "And he still loves her." Rachael kept her head dropped. "Yes he may have you, but he'll never trust you." he watched for a reaction, "And do you know why?" Rachael stared into space, her eye pouring with tears, Starscream moved close to her ear, "Because he doesn't love you." Rachael looked up with an empty stare. Her hair covered half her face. "And he never will." The choker began to glow.

**O=O=O=O=O**

The two bots and Fanzone came to a cave entrance. "His jet trail seems to end here," Prowl assessed. He looked over the area, checking to see if any enemies were lurking.

"Do you think Sari and Rachael are here?" bulkhead asked. Sari fell into his hands. "Well that answers that."

"Sari!" Prowl exclaimed. She waved nonchalantly. "Where's Rachael?"

"She's inside," she shouted pointing to the cave. That's what everyone was afraid of. "Along with Meltdown, Starscream, and the grey pigmy who wrestled Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee said his name was Syrus," Bulkhead informed, "Trust me, he's small but he's as dangerous as a decepticon."

Prowl was full of dread. "Do you know how to find them?" He pressed.

"Oh don't worry," said meltdown, Starscream and the pigmy next to him, "we found you."

Prowl got into a fighting stance. He drew his shuriken. "Where…is…Rachael?" prowl said through gritted teeth.

"Right here," Starscream purred, gesturing to the cave. Rachael sauntered out of the cave, her face blank of expression, "and she's thrilled to see you."

"Rachael!" Prowl cried with relief. He stepped towards her. Starscream grinned maliciously.

"Prowl wait!" Sari stopped him, "Something's wrong."

Prowl took another look, and Sari was right. Rachael's eyes were grey pools of emptiness. "Rachael?" Prowl said. Rachael pulled her fan. Prowl took a step back. "Rachael, what are you doing?" Pressing a button, she waved it, sending wind slices towards the bots. Bulkhead grabbed Fanzone and Prowl got Sari, and the four bolted out the way.

"Someone else wanted to see you as well," Meltdown snapped his fingers. Grimlock and the dinobots appeared.

Prowl and Bulkhead set down the two humans. "Sari, Fanzone hide!" Bulkhead said. The two ran for the woods. "These dinobots are mine!" Bulkhead charged for Grimlock and tackled him into the side of the cave. The other two Dino's followed.

Rachael attacked prowl. "Time to pay Autobot!" She hissed. She swung the fan once more.

Prowl somersaulted out of the way. Throwing a star, Rachael blocked it. He threw another, and it grazed Rachael's arm. She didn't react. "Rachael, you have to stop!" he begged.

"Why should I?" She snarled with her fangs. "I'm a demon, remember?" She raised the fan, "I have bad habits." She swung and missed. Prowl retreated to the woods, Rachael giving chase. She smashed and broke through every tree, narrowly missing prowl. "I'm not trustworthy like Acree," she angrily mocked, "you couldn't possibly care about someone you don't trust." She slammed the fan into the ground, sending a wave of energy towards the cyber ninja. Prowl evaded the attack. He stopped, back against a tree, and a half crazed dragon teen in front of him. She raised the fan again. Prowl "Did Arcee love you because you trusted her? Or because you told her things she wanted to hear? Like maybe she was _pleasant to be around!_" She swung the fan again. The slices, cut through the trees, but missed Prowl.

Prowl hid behind. _Arcee? _He wondered how he knew about her. _Starscream!_ Prowl thought angrily. _He must have said something about Arcee. Something to do with love? _Rachael's eyes were red with hate. _Even so why would she be this upset?_ He came from behind the tree, hands raised."Rachael listen," Prowl pleaded, "I don't know what Starscream did, but let me help you."

"Why would you help me?" She asked, her voice shaking from the adrenaline.

"Because I'm your friend," he reassured her, "I care about you." He declared.

Rachael's eyes turned to slits. She swiped the fan, a thin lined shockwave was sent at Prowl. Prowl ducked away and it sliced the tree in half. "If you were my friend, you would have believed me about Sari." She swung again, "If you were my friend, you never would have doubted me about her safety," two more swings, "IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND, you never would have called me a demon." Three more swings. Prowl was becoming exhausted. He couldn't last without fighting back. But he couldn't. "How many times have I told people that you don't mean to brake stuff," she pressed on with her attacks, "how many times have I covered for you with the police," she got prowl in the face, slicing his cheek, knocking him on the ground, "WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" she prepared to smash his face in, but didn't. Water fell on his face instead. Prowl saw what it was. Rachael was crying. "Why don't you trust me?" she croaked. Her guard was dropped. Prowl took note of the choker. Prowl struck at it. When it broke, Rachael seemed to come back to her senses.

Prowl leaned up, supporting himself on a broken tree. "You okay?" he asked.

Rachael put away the fan and slapped him with her hand. Prowl put a hand to his cheek. "Now I am." She walked away.

Bulkhead managed to chase off the dino bots, and joined Prowl and Rachael. They squared off against Starscream and Meltdown. He smirked triumphantly. "Well I think I've done enough damage," Starscream declared, he winked at Rachael, "See you soon my Demoness." He blasted off.

Meltdown crossed his arms, shaking his head with annoyance. "Good help is so hard to find."

"You'll need help once I'm done with you!" She took out her fan and swung. Meltdown dodged out of the way. He prepped to shout acid. Fanzone came up behind him and wrapped him in a white, acid proof coat. Meltdown struggled against the bindings. "When did you find that?" Rachael spat.

"Managed to get it during da chaos," he informed. "Now, I don't know about you's, but I'm ready to go home and begin my day off."

**Z!Z!Z!Z!Z!Z**

When meltdown was arrested, the barge that dropped them off returned for them about an hour and a half later. Rachael stared off at the sunset reflecting off of the ocean. Her hair blows in the sea wind. Prowl and Fanzone kept their distance from everyone as Fanzone expressed his disagreement about teaching Sari how to fight. But prowl knew that Sari could handle herself in the long run. Sari tried out the kick Prowl taught her. To make her feel good, bulkhead milked the injury, All the more while injuring himself.

Fanzone saw Rachael staring out at the ocean. Her expression was sad and depressed. It wasn't usually his thing, but he went over to try and comfort her. Prowl watched from afar. "You okay?" Rachael nodded without looking at him. "Well you're innocent, and I was wrong." He choked. Rachael glanced over to him and cocked an eye, "What?"

"At least you can admit when you're wrong?" she snorted. "That piece of shit ninja can't even do that! What? Does he believe he's right?"

"It's not that he thinks he's right," Fanzone corrected, "He doesn't know how to say he's wrong." Rachael shook her head. Fanzone, second guessing, put an arm around her, "Listen, yeah Prowl is a jerk sometimes." Rachael rolled her eyes at the word sometimes. "But you should have seen him today. He tore through that jungle. He nearly leveled the entire place. Nothing was going to stop him from finding you." Rachael gazed in amazement. "He even blamed himself. He said that if he had believed you, you never would have been hurt, or worse." Rachael looked at prowl, she couldn't help but smile. "So do you forgive him?"

"No," she said simply. Fanzone's jaw dropped. "But I will," she smiled, "once he apologizes, I will."


	4. Your Darkside

**You're Darkside**

Prowl was giving a speech on the importance of maintaining and preserving nature. His disdain towards those who use nature for their own personal gain couldn't be made any clearer. Well it could if anyone was listening. Prowl saw Rachael sitting on a window sill, staring off into space. He kind of assumed she wasn't listening, seeing as how she was still upset at him. He wasn't surprised. He knew she wanted an apology, but he didn't know how to word it. As for Sari and Bumblebee, they were ignoring him with the mind bending powers of the virtual world. He pulled the head phone off bumblebee's head, "Have you heard a word I said?" he exclaimed.

"Maybe if you were saying something interesting," Bumblebee went back to his game. His game was stopped when prowl unplugged it. "HEY, I WAS ON LEVEL 230."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you spend a little too much time playing these childish games?"

"The reason these games were created was to blow time." Bumblebee shot back. "And time is all we have these days. The Cons are underground, we need to relax." Then they heard a beep coming from the control room. The bots, Rachael, and Sari ran to the room. Ratchet and Optimus were studying the monitor. "What's going on boss bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"There's a small anomaly in the woods outside of Detroit," he stated inquisitively.

"Decepticons?" Rachael asked.

"No, something else," Ratchet said, punching a few keys. "It may be nothing, but it's coming up on our scanners. It's still worth investigating though." He turned to the others, "but we need to be inconspicuous. If we know about it, the Decepticons may know about it as well."

"In that case I'll go," Prowl Volunteered, "I can get a chance to study the wonders of nature up close."

"That's not a bad idea," Optimus approved. Prowl nodded and adjusted his com link for long distance. Optimus caught Rachael sneering at Prowl. _Maybe…_ "Hey Rachael, why don't you go with him?" Optimus suggested.

Prowl had shivers running down his spine. He felt Rachael glare at him. "I already spent a day with the ninja bot, now you want me to spend a whole night with him." Prowl could hear the venom dripping from her mouth with every word. "In case you forgot Optimus, I'm not exactly IN THE MOOD to go out."

"Good point," Sari said, "Bumblebee, Prime, Bulkhead, and Ratchet over to the corner please." She pushed on Bumblebees leg and they all went into a corner. Prowl and Rachael sat in awkward silence.

Bumblebee looked from the two back to the group. "What's up?" bumblebee asked.

"No matter what, we have to makes sure that Rachael and Prowl take this mission." Sari urged.

"But I thought Rachael didn't feel like going out?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Don't you see," Sari whispered, "She's only saying that because her feelings are still hurt. Ratchet looked back at Rachael. "With her and Prowl not speaking, both are empty shell of broken hearts." Ratchet looked back into the huddle, Optimus cocking an eye. "This is perfect," Sari continued, "if these two go after whatever's in the woods, they'll have no choice but to communicate with each other." The bot's eyes widened. "They'll have to talk."

"I get it," Ratchet said, "They can't ignore each other when they have to cooperate."

"Are you sure Rachael will go for this?" Bumblebee asked doubtingly. "I mean, she doesn't seem like she'll budge."

"Then we tug at her conscience," Optimus declared. "She and Prowl are the best when it comes to hiding in the shadows. And Rachael will do anything to help us." Everyone agreed and joined Rachael and Prowl. "Prowl, you and Rachael are going into the woods and investigating the strange energy."

"Wait a minute!" She said putting a hand in the air, "I already spent a day with this bot, now I have to spend the night with him. No thanks." Prowl turned away. "Why should I go with him, I might decide to kill him." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Prowl took a direct hit to the heart.

"Because we trust you," Optimus said. Rachael scoffed at the comment, "And it's surrounded by nature. You and Prowl are the main team members who work best in the woods. You're also good at keeping things in one piece."

Rachael knew Optimus was right, but the thought of working with prowl made her a bit uneasy. "What if Starscream shows up? He's been following me somehow."

Now Optimus and the others were at a standstill with this plan. Starscream did seem to be intent on possessing Rachael. Prowl slammed a hand. "Then I'll keep you safe," Prowl declared, "I won't let him touch you."

"If only you showed that kind of devotion last time he showed up," Rachael snapped. On the outside Prowl remained unmoved by the comment. On the inside, he was kicking himself. Prowl tried to save her last time, but Starscream left as quickly as he came. He did all he could. But it wasn't good enough.

"Then don't go for him!" Optimus shouted, "Do it for the fact that you might be keeping Sari safe." Rachael blinked and looked over to Sari. _That's not fair Optimus. _She pouted. "I'd recommend dressing warmly," Optimus advised. "It gets pretty chilly at night."

**I*I*I*I**

Rachael came back with a thick blue snow coat. She was wearing a blue skirt and a black turtle neck. She even brought a pair of goggles Ratchet made for her. They were night vision trackers. He even put rockets in her boots. "Why did you put rockets in my boots?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Just in case there's something in the woods that flies faster than you," Ratchet gave them a quick scan, turning her leg left and right. "Now these may have been made from cybertronian parts to give you an advantage in the air, but I still want you to take easy with these. They haven't been fully tested." He advised. Rachael smiled in approval.

"Now I know you prefer flying," Optimus said, "But I highly recommend you let prowl give you a ride."

"Why?" she asked, this time trying to hide her resentment, "shouldn't I practice using the new boots Ratchet gave me?"

"You can practice when you get to the woods," Ratchet said, "We don't have time to waste waiting for you practice." He nodded over to Prowl. Prowl responded by changing into Vehicle mode. Ratchet gave Rachael a backpack, "Here are some supplies you'll need. Now get going!" Rachael sneered at the motorcycle. She knew protesting wouldn't get her anywhere at that point. So, reluctantly, she got on Prowl and they both dashed off.

"I hope this works," Optimus prayed, "Otherwise we'll never get any sleep.

**T%T%T**

Prowl was tearing through the city. Rachael was amazed at how fast he was going. But she wouldn't show it. This was like a fate worse than death for those two. They haven't really spoken since the events on Dinobot Island. They would indirectly talk. They would ask sari or one of the other bots to relay messages, or they would hint insults and see if they could get a rise out of each other.

Right now, all they could do was drive through city traffic and streets, all the more while trying to ignore each other. Thoughts roamed through their minds as they remembered how all of this came to pass. Rachael didn't want to say it but she did blame prowl for everything that happened to her on the island. But she also blamed herself. She couldn't believe she allowed Starscream to get in her head the way he did. He tore her down like a slave being beaten. And she allowed it.

Prowl felt that he was as much at fault. If he would have believed Rachael in the first place, Starscream never would have hurt her like that. The two never would have had to fight. And maybe they would be talking. Arguing, but talking. Well one of them would have to talk. Sooner or later.

The sun was beginning to set as Prowl and Rachael neared the woods. Since they were out of the city, Rachael looked over the skies, making sure no one would pull a surprise attack from above. Nothing was there. _Good. _She sighed in her head. She looked ahead, seeing the woods approaching. "We're less than a mile away," she announced. "According to Optimus, we're to take as much time needed in order to find out what's in there. So slow down so you don't blow all your energon." Prowl eased up on the power.

"You should sleep a little bit as well." Prowl suggested, "You'll need the energy." Rachael didn't respond. In all seriousness – since the trip started – those were the first words that those two said to each other. Prowl wanted to keep the silence, but broke it when he saw the scar on Rachael's leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"Starscream gave it to me." She rumbled.

"When?" he gasped. "It's a bit old to be from when we last encountered him," he expressed. Rachael dropped her head. Her expression turned dark and frightened. Then it occurred to him. What Starscream said the last time they met: s_o you are alive._ _Starscream and she met sometime prior._ He continued to think on when it could have happened. "When you fell through the window?" he concluded.

Eris let out a shaky breath. "That was the first moment I laid my eyes on him." She clenched her fist, "That was the first time we crossed weapons." Her eyes turned to slits of rage. "After that it just seems like he's following me. How he knows where to find me," she growled animally, "I don't know."

"I might," Prowl guessed, "He tracks you through us," he said solemnly. "He locates us and assumes that you're with us. And his assumptions have been correct so far. We-no-I'm the reason you got hurt." He rasped. "I'm so sorry Rachael."

"Believe me," Rachel said tenderly, "what he said hurt way worse than anything you've ever done?" her fangs protruded. "His words tore at me."

"What did he say?" prowl pressed, "What did he say that caused you to become so angry. Rachael stalled on an answer. Just long enough for something to catch her attention. Or rather a smell to catch her nose. She sniffed the air like a blood hound, "What is it?" Prowl asked hastily.

"Something's burning!" she saw smoke coming from the woods, "Someone's starting a forest fire! Punch it!" Prowl put on the gas, and the duo was off.

**(T)%(T)%(T)%(T)%(T)**

When they arrived, the two were highly annoyed. The only thing burning was a bon-fire. Prowl threw some snow on it, "Well there's your fire." He grumbled. He stomped a foot on it. "I must admit though, your nose is quite perceptive." He noticed Rachael wasn't there, "Uh…Rachael?"

"Over here." He went into the woods. He looked around one of the trees, and saw Rachael holding something. "Found something."

"What do you have?"

She showed him. Her hands began to tremble. "It's my old hammer."

"The one that broke?" she nodded, "how did it brake?"

She brought out her fan, taking a defensive position, "I hit Starscream in the face in the face with it! End result was that it broke in half!"

"Then it must have fell down in here when it broke," he shrugged, trying to convince her to calm down.

"Prowl," she said shakily, "it broke over the construction site." Prowl became nervous. If it broke near the site, why was it in the woods? Rachael began to panic. "Oh my god, Starscream's here! He's stalking me!" She hugged prowls leg.

He put his hand on her back, "Calm down. Here," he put a belt around her waist. "It's a cloaking device. I asked Sumdac to make it."

"Thanks Prowl." She said dreamily.

"My pleasure," he smiled. He lifted her into a tree, "now turn it on and stay hidden. I'm going to scout ahead."

"Prowl," she cried, "please don't leave," she said, grabbing his hand.

He put his hand over hers, "don't worry," he said tenderly, "as long as you have the belt on, no one will see you." He let go, "And as long as I'm with you, no one will hurt you."

Rachael gazed at him with hopeful eyes. Prowl went off into the darkness. "Please be safe." She whispered.

**RRRR**

Prowl was ever vigilant. The thought of running into Starscream made him edgy. He tried to convince himself that maybe someone else brought the hammer to the woods. It didn't necessarily have to be Starscream. But then there was the other possibility that it might be him. He did seem to appear everywhere they were.

He put his scanner on full blast. Not even a micro fly could go past him without him seeing. He heard owls, bats and various other things that made him jump, but he still kept his guard up. "Okay Prowl," he panted to himself, "You're obviously on edge from….not getting enough sleep. Yeah, that's it sleep." He leaned on a tree. "Rachael's fine, you're fine. Everything is fine." _Snap_! Prowl drew his stars, preparing to throw them.

"Prowl wait! It's me!" Rachael called from the brush.

Prowl let out a loud breath of relief. "Rachael, I told you to stay put!" He hissed.

"I know, but…I wanted to see you…badly." She said pleadingly.

Prowl became a bit flustered. He looked around, making sure that it was only Rachael he was hearing. He went over to the direction of her voice. Seeing as how he couldn't see her. "Turn off the cloaking device so I can find you."

"I-I can't!" She shrieked. "Something's wrong. I think it's malfunctioning."

"Okay," he moved his hand through the air, trying to feel for her, "Where are you?"

"I'm right…" Something grabbed prowls wrist, putting a clasp on it, "HERE!"

The hand threw him. Prowl landed near a cliff edge. He shuffled back. He heard loud footsteps approaching him. "Rachael?" Something was pushing back the trees. Something big. "Rachael?" he called again. When it came into view, Prowl circuits nearly went off line. "No! Starscream!"

"Hello there Autobot," the con greeted, "So good to see you again." He purred.

Prowl stood defiantly. He held his shuriken at the ready, "Why are you here?" he spat. "Where's Rachael?"

"Rachael?" He said trying to act dumbfounded. "I don't who you're talking about." He said with mock innocence. Prowl put a shuriken to the Con's neck, growling. "Oh yes, her. She really was a lot of fun."

"Was?" Prowl said shakily.

"Yes," Starscream purred menacingly, "I took great pleasure in…relieving you of your burden," he smirked. Seeing Prowls expression turn grim made his smile grow even bigger. With his guard dropped, Starscream shot Prowl in the gut, sending him off the cliff edge. As he fell, Starscream flew after Prowl and grabbed him by the neck. Prowl pried at the hands holding him, to no avail.

Starscream slammed him into the ground below, knocking the wind out of Prowl. The ninja bot was pinned to the ground by the neck. "It's almost poetic," Starscream mocked, " you tried so hard to protect her. What with giving her this lovely cloaking device." He held up what looked like a belt.

_BUT THAT'S! _He remembered giving the same belt, "You!" He growled. The clasp on Prowls' glowed a deep crimson color, "You killed her!"

"Why do you care?" he hoisted Prowl up and threw him into a riven. Prowl staggered to stand, looking upon the murdering oncoming Con, "You never cared for her. You wanted to kill her yourself."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Is it? Weren't you the one who said that you couldn't trust her?" Prowl wanted to rebuttal, but Starscream put a hand up. Prowl obeyed the hand. "Admit it. Deep down in your circuits you despised that girl."

"That's not true! I trust her with my life." He shied away. "I would have…" he trailed off shyly. Then his voice became loud, "I would have given every spark in my body to save her!" Prowl declared.

"Let's say you did trust her," He asked ignoring the comment, "why did you leave her behind?"

"Because…I…I…" he trailed off. He diverted his gaze.

"She even considered you both to be friends, and yet you won't even be alone with her." The clasp grew brighter, "If you were any type of friend, you would have brought her," brighter, "If you wanted to protect her, you wouldn't have brought her with you," the glow encircled his arm. Starscream smiled animally, "I nearly blew her to pieces when we first met, then tortured her the second. And now," Starscream jumped. Prowl had thrown a powered shuriken. When it made contact, there was a gash in the cliff side. "Now you want to silence me?" Starscream mocked from the air. Prowl dug his foot into the Cliffside and jumped, slashing at the con.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" He shot a cable line. It wrapped around Starscreams foot. Prowl jumped back and dived for the ground. Starscream was dragged down and grounded. Prowl launched two more shuriken, missing, and slicing the trees.

"It's ironic," Starscream continued, "you cursed Rachael for being like a demon – even called him a murderer," the jet spoke as he dodged Prowls attacks, "And yet here you are, fighting like a decepticon." Starscream knew he was winning in the fight, so he pushed harder, "Megatron would be so proud of you." Prowl landed a blow, cutting Starscream's shoulder. "Oh yes," Starscream purred, running a large finger down the wound, "you would have made an exceptional decepticon. And maybe Rachael too."

Prowl punched him relentlessly, "DON'T…EVER…SAY…HER…NAME….YOU…SLAGGER!"

Starscream caught both of Prowls hands, and pinned him against a tree. Hands above his head. The jet used his other hand to hold Prowls torso. Prowl struggled, futile as it was. "You're pathetic, to let the organic be the center of your anger. Just like you were hers," The jet pressed his pointed hand into prowls chest plate. He screamed in pain, "When I played that recording of you talking about Acree, you should have seen how distraught she was," Prowl stopped. "Her love for you turned to jealousy when she heard you say you loved Arcee."

"How?" prowled groaned, the pain increasing.

"I have friends who supply me with information." Starscream explained, "You were playing with Rachael's emotions this whole time."

"I never played her," Prowl loosened one of his hands, and grabbed the hand penetrating his chest, "I care…I care…I care…" he chanted, "AND I ALWAYS WILL!" The clasp was glowing even brighter. Starscream noticed, and was displeased. _This bots putting out too much energon,_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted, the clasp on prowls wrist sent out a burst of energy, throwing the con into a small hill. Prowl sprang from the tree. He stood over Starscream, shuriken in hand, preparing to destroy the con.

"PROWL!" Someone called. The two bots looked over, it was Rachael. She was panting heavily. Her cheeks were red. "YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

"Rachael?" he said relieved. "GAAAAH!" he cried in pain, Starscream shot him in the side, taking the clasp.

"PROWL!" Rachael cried. Prowl fell like a rag doll. Rachael jumped down to him, sitting on top of his chest, "Prowl, please wake up!" She pleaded. She was about to attack Starscream, but he was gone. Hearing prowl moan, she turned on the communicator and called for help.

**V^V^V^V^V**

Prowl had awoken in a daze. He was in his room; it was the middle of the day – from what he could tell. Then he remembered. He was shot. He felt his side, it was all patched up. _Ratchets handy work, no doubt. _He then saw Rachael. She was sleeping on his bed. He sighed with relief, and petted her. _You're alive,_ he thought, _I'm sorry. _She stirred from her sleep. Prowl moved his head back. Rachael rubbed her eyes. "Good morning sunshine." He greeted.

When Rachael saw Prowl was awake, she jumped up and hugged him, tears coming from her eyes. "You're awake," she wheezed, "you're finally awake."

"And you're alive," he whispered. _Thank Cybertron you're alive. _ "How long was I asleep?"

"The last four days," she answered, wiping her eyes, "Ratchet said that Starscream and the cold wind did a number on you." Prowl felt his side. "He had a feeling you'd be in stasis for a while. I just didn't think it would be this long." She pulled out the cloaking belt, "This is the belt that Starscream had," she showed the one around her waist, "And this is the one you gave me. That grey pigmy made this for Starscream."

Prowl cursed himself. "Youre right," he dropped his head, "I'm a glitch head."

"It wasn't your fault," Rachael giggled, "it was a convincing duplicate-"

"Not that," he snapped. Rachael stopped laughing. "I cursed you for letting your demonic habits come into light. I even despised the way you recklessly destroyed the island," he explained, "And yet there I was. As mindless and destructive as a decepticon." He gently hugged her, "Too many times have I not been able to protect you. One of these times I might lose you. And i-"he began to cry.

Rachael returned the hug. "Don't protect me," she stated, "Just fight with me. I want to be by you by your side, not some burden that you feel you need to keep an eye on."

"But Starscream-"

"Attacks us when we're alone," She input swiftly. "He corrupts and twists our minds so we'll turn into his puppets. If you weren't on the rampage, he would have used you," she put a hand to her neck, the choker imprint still on it, "Just like he did me."

Prowl put a hand to his wrist, still seeing the clasp. He could only wonder, was he strong enough to fight with her? Since he fell under the control of a charm bracelet. He put Rachael in his hand, and had her look at him, "But by doing so he made you stronger."

Rachael smiled and sat on his hand, stroking it, "made us stronger."

Outside the door were Optimus, Sari and the others, watching the two. "It worked," Bumblebee said in disbelief.

"Was Starscream the energy you sensed?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Optimus replied.

"Either way," Ratchet folded his arms, "He brought them closer."

"I am wondering why Starscream keeps bothering Rachael." Sari said.

**RRRR**

Standing on a tower, Starscream stared into the distance, laughing to himself. "Those two are so much fun," he chuckled. "Especially you," he looked at a small choker, "You were the most fun…Rachael."

"You know Starscream," said another Con. Starscream turned around and saw Blitzwing, "I am curious as to why you keep harassing zhat organic girl."

"Because I love it," he answered simply.

"Are you sure you don't just love her?" Blitzwing spat.

Starscream smiled devilishly, sending chills down Blitzing's spine. Starscream grabbed blitzing by the chin, pulling him close. A slight blush on Blitzwing's face. "Are you jealous Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing slapped his hand away, "Don't flatter yourself," Then he left.

Starscream chuckled. Then stared back into the distance. "Now to figure out who Lugnut's been talking to this whole time."


	5. Ambush

**Ambush**

_**Sumdac Tower**_

_**Sumdac had found and brought back Megatrons' mangled up body. **_

"I'm rather impressed at how well intact this circuitry is after being in the elements for so long. Your technology continues to amaze me." He started to work on the body, taking care to not damage anything.

_Cybertronian technology can withstand more than this planet can dish out. _Megatron thought. As he watched the scientist work, there was a power surge. "What is this, some kind of malfunction?"

"Since the power is out, we've been running on a backup generator. It can't handle the over load." Sumdac explained.

"THEN SHUT THE WHOLE BUILDING DOWN. I MUST MAKE MY RETURN TO THIS WORLD, UNDERSTAND HUMAN." Sumdac was shocked. "Forgive me, I merely mean that the Decepticons will be making a move on this planet soon. And I want to join my Autobot brothers in this fight."

"Then I shall do what I can." As he was about to work, Sari and Rachael appeared on the over screen. Sari wore her usual yellow. Rachael had on a green long sleeve V-neck with loose sleeves, blue pants, and her white hair was put in a pony-tail. "What is it girls?" _That is Rachael. _Megatron thought, _and that is the child with the key. _

"Well Sari put her key into the teacher bot – you know since the power was down, and she gets bored – and she blew it up." Rachael said.

"I didn't blow it up," Sari retorted. Rachael got in her face, "Fine, then you shorted it out."

"It was a cheap piece of hardware anyway." the two had sparks going between their eyes.

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT?" The two shouted.

"Enough. I'll come fix it. But after that I need to get back to work. Besides, I have something for you Rachael – by the way Rachael, did you do something with your hair?" She stroked the brown hair on the front of her head. "Got tired of people calling me albino." He turned off the video and left the lab.

"Will these infernal interruptions never end?" Megatron cursed. "Maybe the child's key – yes. Now, how to obtain it," A thought came to his processor, "Lugnut."

_**Over in the woods, Lugnut and Blitzwing were fighting over parts, when Starscream ordered them to stop. When the two did, Lugnut was contacted by Megatron.**_

"LORD MEGATRON," He shouted. Bowing, he chanted, "I am not worthy."

"What's his malfunction?" Starscream asked.

"He's talking to the voices in his head," Blitzwing explained, "I think he fried his circuits when we landed here."

"MY CIRCUITS ARE NOT FRIED," He shouted, "I am speaking with our lord and master – the mighty Megatron. He has told me too locate a child- a child who wears a key, and bring it to him. And I shall do as my master commands." Starscream approached Lugnut and scanned him. He found that Lugnut was talking to someone – someone close by. "I have a feeling someone is deceiving you Lugnut. But never the less, track down that key." The other two cons blasted off, "Meanwhile, I shall track down that communication."

_**You know how this works – with everyone on edge, the bots were on constant alert, what with the Decepticons so close. And when to remote control airplanes fly in, and ratchet brakes bumblebees.**_

__"Hey, you made me lose the dog fight?"

"What'd you do that for?" Sari scolded.

"Sorry Sari, we're a bit on edge." Optimus said.

"Obviously," Rachael entered the room with Bulkhead.

"Hey, you guys gotta see this," Bulkhead brought everyone into the training room, Rachael on the conveyer belt. "Okay, Ratchet put the training dummy to the strength of Lugnut." Ratchet did so, and a dummy appeared, "Awesome, now what. Ready Rachael," Rachael secured She nodded, "Okay, ratchet send in the dummy." The mech dummy brought down his fist hard, Rachael didn't flinch away.

"RACHAEL MOVE!" Ordered Optimus, She did not, and the mech fist landed upon her. "RACHAEL!" Prowl called. When he got a good look, he could not believe his optics, Rachael stopped the fist. She held the fist as if it were bat – with ease. She pushed away the hand, drew her sword and sliced the dummy in half. Everyone – except bulkhead – stared in dismay. "How," Ratchet wondered.

_**Flashback**_

_"Here," Sumdac gave her boots and fingerless gloves._

_ "My gloves and boots," she questioned._

_ "Your gloves and boots made better. Put them on," he urged, when she did, she felt light headed for a second, then amazing, "How do you feel?"_

_ "Like I'm bullet proof."_

_ "Excellent, that's what I was hoping for," Rachael cocked an eyebrow questioning the scientist, "Along with the strength that comes from your mutations, I have equipped your boots and gloves with a muscle enhancer. The same enhancer that the grey pigmy used, only without an extra mutation – and yes I tested it out first."_

_ "Why-"_

_ "So you can better aide the Autobots when you fight." Rachael stared at the accessories, and hugged Sumdac, "Thank you Uncle Isaac."_

**Flashback end**

"I swear the belt, glasses, weapons – you and Isaac are turning me into an Autobot Ratchet." Rachael laughed. "or a real life mary-sue."

"I'm glad he gave you those," Optimus approved, "But I'm afraid upgrades won't be enough." Everyone stared at him quizzically, "We need more allies if we are to fight the Decepticons. We couldn't handle two of them or Starscream. If they were to join together, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then why don't we ask the dinobots," Bulkhead suggested. Prowl jumped.

"What do you mean? The dinobots were destroyed – weren't they?" Optimus asked. Rachael landed on Prowls shoulder, and scolded him, "You never told him did you?"

"Told me what?"

Bulkhead was scolding prowl next, "You said you were gonna tell him."

"I was – but never got around to it." He admitted.

"Tell me what?" Optimus pressed.

"C'mon, it's prime," Bulkhead assured.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll understand," Rachael said. Boy were the two of them wrong, "YOU STOLE THE DINOBOTS AND PUT THEM ON AN ISLAND!" he revved in frustration.

"I say he took that well," Bulkhead said.

"Technically he saved them," Rachael said.

"THE FATE OF THE WORLD HANGS IN THE BALANCE AND ALL I'VE GOT TO COMMAND ARE A BUNCH OF INSUBORDINATE MALFUNCTIONS AND A DEMON."

"Hey," Rachael snapped, getting in Optimus's face, "You don't command me. I help you because we're friends." She roared, "Yeah Taking the dinobots seemed like a mistake-"

"Exactly," Optimus interrupted, "We can't afford any more mistakes – starting with the key."

"What," Sari said.

"It's not safe in your care anymore, and this decepticon business is getting to dangerous," he put a hand to her; "Just leave the key with us."

"No, it's mine. The alspark chose me."

"Rachael, tell her it's for her own safety," Optimus ordered.

"I don't take orders."

Optimus growled in frustration, "Take it," he told ratchet. Ratchet tried to protest, but Optimus was firm, so he took the key. Ratchet gave it to Optimus. "NO. Why don't you trust me? I trusted you." She ran away, crying.

"Sari," Rachael called out.

"Rachael, you stay here."

"NO!" Prowl stepped in. Optimus stared at him as if saying 'how dare you?' Prowl ignored the look on Optimus and focused on Rachael. "Rachael, too many times now the Decepticons have nearly killed you – I don't want you getting involved in this."

"But-"

"No buts. Please, just protect Sari." Rachael agreed. She didn't like it, but she agreed. After slapping Optimus She flew after Sari.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," Optimus shouted.

"She's not an Autobot," Bumblebee shouted, "So she shouldn't have to listen to you."

"Youre an Autobot and you don't even listen. If I didn't know any better I would think you talk her into being like you," Optimus, "A good for nothing glitch head."

"Well then boss bot, the way I see it you're the glitch head. We need all the help we can get, and you just chased off two members. Well do what you want, I'm going to go get Sari and Rachael." He transformed into a car and sped off. Optimus clenched his fist and noticed something, "WHERE'S THE KEY?"

"I have a better question," Ratchet interjected, "Where's Prowl?"

Rachael was flying through the city, looking for Sari. "Man. How far could she have gotten?" She heard something beeping. Reaching into her pockets, it was her cell phone, "Hello,"

"RAAACHAEL!" Optimus shouted.

"OW, loud much."

"Did you take the key?"

"I don't know what you mean," she denied.

"Did you give it to Prowl or maybe Bumblebee?"

"I'm not obliged to answer you." She replied smugly.

"Rachael this isn't a game. The key needs to be kept in a safe place." Optimus stated

"I know, and that's with Sari. The Alspark chose her for a reason. She may be irresponsible at times, but she always came through for use."

"I'm ordering you to bring it back."

"Take your orders and shove 'em up your exhaust pipe." She hung up.

"She hung up on me," Optimus said.

"Can you blame her," Bulkhead said, "Anyway, the Dinobots can't help us – Fanzone doesn't want them in the city."

"Oh well, time to mobilize. Ratchet, go to lake eerie and get the ship." Ratchet left, "The two of us are going to go get Rachael. Hopefully bumblebee and Prowl are with her.

"Rachael, down here," Rachael looked down, and saw a yellow car and motorcycle.

"Hey bee, Prowl glad you could make it." She landed on prowl and rode him.

"Have you seen Sari?" Bumblebee asked.

"You didn't find her," the three began to panic. If Sari wasn't walking, where was she? "She's probably at home."

"I hope so," the three were near Sumdac tower when something shot the road. "Bumblebee," she flew down to him. Prowl stood guard, in case the attacker struck again. "What hit me?"

"Zhat would be me." Bumblebee and Rachael looked up, and saw Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"What do you guys want: Another kick in your bumpers." Bumblebee threatened.

He changed to the red face, "I will kick your bumper," he went to black face, "And every other part of you as well." Lugnut punched the ground, sending out a burst of energy. Rachael grabbed bumblebee, flying in the air, trying to escape. Prowl took the rode. "You weren't kidding about the strength."

"Yeah, but you're much heavier than you look." She landed on a sky scraper, catching her breath. Then she noticed something that made her breath stop, "Isaac's place is burning."

"Sari maybe there," Bumblebee cried. Blitzwing shot at them. Both jumped down and hid in an alley, Lugnut and Blitzwing circling the sky.

"Bee, Prowl go to Isaacs."

"What, we can't leave you with them." Prowl said.

"I can handle them, you just worry about Sari."

"You've never fought Decepticons – alone anyway," Prowl put his hands on her shoulders, "I can't lose you again."

"I'll be fine," She assured, "With the skills and gadgets I got, those two won't even scratch me." She said with confidence.

"Well say this does work, how do we get passed them?" Bee asked, Rachael pulled out a flare gun.

"Please come back to me," Prowl whispered, Rachael blushed, and bumblebee smiled, " I merely mean –" he cleared his throat nervously, "You know Isaac will kill me, if you get killed." He lied.

"Then I won't get killed, now get ready." Rachael climbed up the building, flare gun ready, and bumblebee and prowl ready.

"Come out cowards," Lugnut taunted, "Come and meet your doom."

"Right here lunk head," Rachael fired the flare, blinding the two cons. "RUN GUYS RUN!" Bumblebee and prowl jumped out of the alley.

"You organic trash," The red face of Blitzwing shouted. Rachael flew up, hitting him with her hammer. Blitzwing parried the blows, sending them back at Rachael. Raising the hammer high, she slammed Blitzwing hard into the pavement. "Who's Next?" Lugnut grabbed and chucked Rachael. She tore through a fence. "Apparently me." She brought out a fan, and sent flash waves at Lugnut. They bounced off him like tennis balls. The attacks stopped, dropping his guard Lugnut was greeted with a hammer to the face. She sent him five feet away.

"You'll have to do better than that human," he shot missiles at her, Bouncing her throughout the air, forcing her to land. She held her side; it was bleeding heavily; her vision as becoming blurred. Blitzwing sent shots of ice at her. Rachael dodged and evaded, her reflexes slowing. The wound in her side hindered her movements, Blitzwing eventually caught her foot in a sheet of ice. Rachael tried to wrench herself free, her foot was stuck. "Now zhen," Blitzwing Knelt down to her, aiming his cannons, "Where is zhat key, little organic?"

"What key?" she groaned.

"We don't have time for zhis. Just tell us where zhe key is, and we won't hurt you." She spit in his face, "As you wish," his raised a fist, but Lugnut grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"If she knows where the key is, then it will be unwise to destroy her." Rachael's glare drifted from her face. "Let Lord Megatron loosen her tongue."

_Megatron. _Rachael screamed in her head. Blitzwing aimed and fired.

**To be continued.**


	6. Megatron Rising

**Megatron Rising **

**Earlier During Fight**

"While those two are kept busy," plotted Starscream, he arrived outside the top floor of Sundak Tower, "I shall deal with that treacherous transmission." He blasted open the roof, and saw the disembodied head of his leader, "Megatron, looking as magnificent as ever I see."

"So good to see you again Starscream," Megatron greeted.

**After Fight**

Down below, bumblebee and Prowl had just arrived and saw Starscream up top, "Guys, we have a problem at Sumdac tower: it begins with a star and ends with a scream."

"Bumblebee, where's Rachael?" Optimus asked

Bee would have said he didn't know, but he saw Lugnut and Blitzwing, and they had Rachael. "Blitzwing and Lugnut have her. I'm going in."

"Bumblebee, you and Prowl stay where you are," Optimus ordered, "We'll be there as fast as we can."

"But Sari could be up there with her," Bumblebee argued.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Sorry…can't….hear…you…breaking….up." bumblebee hung up and went upstairs.

"Bulkhead, we need to hurry to Sumdac systems," Optimus urged, "Things just got worse.

"Lord Megatron," Lugnut gasped, he bowed and chanted, "I am not worthy."

"Enough already," Starscream demanded, "I swear you're pathetic."

"Be that as it may," Megatron interrupted, "Did you bring the key."

"Not exactly," Blitzwing pulled out Rachael, (don't ask where he put her), "we brought zhe person who knows where zhe key is zhough." He dropped her on the metal floor, which gave her a rude awakening.

"Rachael," Sumdac gasped. Rachael rubbed her head, looking around. Her vision was a bit blurred from the strike to the face – the gash in her side wasn't helping either. Sumdac ran to her, supporting her, "Rachael, please say something."

"Something," she groaned. When her vision cleared, she saw the relieved face of her uncle, "Isaac," she hugged him tightly, "Youre okay, where's Sari?"

"She's not with you?" Rachael shook her head.

"We know the child doesn't have the key," Rachael looked around, wondering where the voice came from, "Right here my dear," she looked at the head of the con, and wasn't afraid, but entranced. "Where have you hidden the key?"

Rachael stood, staring defiantly, "What key?"

"I see," charging his remaining energy, Megatron had the wires ensnare Rachael in a web of wires, spread eagle. "Will you tell me now?"

"I don't know where the key is." She continued to deny. Megatron sent a surge of electrical energy through the wires, the electrical power coursing through her body. She cried out in pain.

"Rachael," Sumdac tried to help, but Lugnut got in his way. Aiming his gun at him. "Stay where you are, pathetic human."

When the pain stopped, Rachael dropped her head. "Do not worry, I shall not allow you to perish so easily. At least, not until I get what I want." Coughing up blood, Rachael declared, "I'll be…dead long before you…get the key." Then she heard something –in her ear? "Rachael, its prowl."

"PR…owl." She rasped.

"Who?" Megatron asked.

"Prowl is the ninja bot she is infatuated with," Starscream explained, "He feels the same way as well. She must be wishing he was here?"

"Hide…the…key." She droned.

_The key? _ Megatron thought. "Master, I have detected two Autobots approaching our position," Lugnut informed, "I shall eradicate them."

"No Lugnut, stay here. Let them come." He wrapped a wire around Rachael's neck, "I want to see them suffer at her anguish."

Down below, bulkhead and Optimus had made it to Sumdac. And as Optimus predicted, bumblebee and Prowl were already inside. Bulkhead tried to charge in, but he was bounced back. A force field had been placed around the place.

"Prime, I've located the key," Ratchet radioed.

"Where is it?"

"Prowl has it, Rachael must have given it to him."

"Perfect," he growled, "Have you located Sari?"

"Yeah, she's with me right now. Black arachnia had her – don't know why."

"At least she's safe," he sighed, "But now there's a new problem, there's a force field around the tower; we can't get in."

"Then you'll have to wait," Sari instructed, "The force field uses up a lot of power. If anything else is running in the building it drops in 20 minutes."

"We don't have 20 minutes," Bulkhead said. "Prowl and bee could be at Megatron any second."

"Unfortunately we have to buy some time," Optimus said, "Wait, how come they aren't being attacked. Surely the cons aren't that oblivious?"

"They may know that one of those two bots has the key." Ratchet warned. Optimus called Prowl and Bumblebee, "Prowl, bumblebee listen, whatever you do don't confront the cons. They know that you have the key."

They stopped running. The two mech's stood outside the door, the cons in view. "That was our first guess," Bee said, "Because they have Rachael, and she's barely alive." Prowl wanted to charge, but restrained himself. The two watched as she was electro shocked. Her cries of pain torturing their ears, especially prowls. "I'm done hiding," Bumblebee brought out his stingers and shot wildly. He saw his bolts had no effect and ceased fire. "Well I tried," he laughed nervously. Starscream grabbed the yellow mech and threw out on the roof. He went over the edge and hung on for dear life. "It's been fun Autobot, but I'm afraid this game is over."

"Lugnut, take professor Sumdac out to join the yellow Autobot." Lugnut bowed and carried the professor. "Now that he's out of the way," Megatron commented, "Why don't you come out young ninja bot? Rachael desperately wants to see you."

"P-Pr…owl," Rachael moaned. Picking up her head, Rachael listlessly looked for her ninja friend. She saw him come out of the shadows, "hey ninja man."

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I told you they wouldn't kill me." She laughed.

Prowl readied his shuriken for an attacked, he got ready to charge. A short bolt was sent to Rachael, making her jump. "We have yet to kill her," Megatron warned, "But that does not mean we won't," Blitzwing aimed his cannon at prowl. "Lower your weapons Autobot." Prowl didn't want to comply, but he was at a disadvantage. He dropped the shuriken. "Very good," Blitzwing grabbed the weapons, guns still aimed, "Now then, the key."

"Not until you release Rachael," He challenged. Megatron growled, and summoned all the energy he could, shocking Rachael in and out. She twisted and writhed in pain, yanking at her bonds, crying out as blood came from her mouth. When he stopped, Rachael cried a little longer, and then became limp. She looked like a rag doll on strings. Prowl was horror stricken at what he just saw. "Rachael," he whispered. "Rachael," he said louder. She opened her eyes, they were void of emotion. Her once vibrant red eyes now grey. The brown in her hair, charred black.

"She's not dead yet," Megatron said with interest, "Perhaps another round would do it."

"NO," Prowl cried, "Please no," He fell to his knees, "I'll do anything, just – not again."

"He really does care for zhis girl," Blitzwing said.

"That he does," Megatron said, "Autobot," Prowl looked at the head of Megatron, "Put the key into my circuits, only then shall I release you young organic love."

Prowl pulled out the key, and looked at it. If he gave it to Megatron, he would doom everyone – but if he didn't he would lose Rachael.

After much thought, Prowl went over to the body of Megatron, preparing to insert the key, "Put Rachael down," he requested, "please put her down." Megatron saw no harm, so he did as Prowl ask, and dropped Rachael. Prowl lived up to his end of the bargain, and inserted the key. The technology went haywire, everything overloaded. Within a flash, Megatron was reborn.

**How'd you like it people?**

**Next chapter is the final chapter**

**What will happen next?**


	7. Revelation

**Revelation**

It was official, Megatron had returned. He stretched his servos, enjoying the fact he could move. "It's nice to be back in the mechanical flesh." He went to the roof, and saw Starscream and Lugnut terrorizing Sumdac and Bumblebee.

When the two cons saw their leader, they threw their captives to the side, and Lugnut bowed to his leader. "Megatron, so good to see you alive and well," Starscream falsely greeted.

"It is good to see you Starscream," Megatron placed a hand on his shoulder, "Allow me to reward you for your devotion." With the key in his right hand, he punched Starscream in the chest plate, turning the con offline. Megatron threw Starscream off the building, and watched him crash.

Since the power was out, the force field was down and Bulkhead and Optimus made their way up.

When they made it, they saw Megatron. "It's not possible," Optimus whispered.

"Lord Megatron, what is our next course of action?" Lugnut asked.

"With the child's key, we shall locate the Alspark, and use its power to lay waste to this back water planet. Now Decepticons, Transform and rise up." All three cons changed into their flight vehicles and flew off.

Optimus saw Rachael, lying in Prowls arms, unconscious. "Prowl…I don't know what to say."

Prowl shook his head, "don't say anything," he laid Rachael down, "professor-"

"I shall take care of her, the rest of you stop those Decepticons." Bumblebee joined them, he was ready to go. The Autobots left. "Rachael," he wiped the blood from her face, her white hair stained with it, "This time, I will help you."

The Autobots sped after the Decepticons, Prowl putting out the extra gas. "Prowl take it easy, we'll find them." Optimus assured.

"When we do, Megatron is mine." The venom in his voice sent chills through the other Autobots. The chills became stronger when they looked at the sky; the Decepticons were right above them.

"Alright Autobots, Sky launch maneuver, go." Changing back to bots, Optimus and Bulkhead held out their hands, Prowl and bee jumped on and were launched. Prowl threw his shuriken and Bee used his bolts and increased the speed. They hit Megatron in the wing, making him cash land. Lugnut and Blitzwing landed with him. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALSPARK?" Megatron then saw the Autobots. His focus was drawn to Prowl and the deadly glare. "That's a scary look my young ninja bot. I had no idea you felt so strongly about that girl," Prowl clenched his fist, Lugnut and Blitzwing preparing for a battle, "I must admit, I found her screams enjoyable. Her writhing body, her dead face – it all brought me such pleasure," Prowl struck at him with his shuriken, Megatron held him off with his sword. "I wouldn't mind doing it all again." Prowl pushed on the taller mech's blade, not allowing Megatron to beat him. The other Autobots charged at the other two cons. Lugnut against bulkhead, Prime and bumblebee versus Blitzwing.

Prowl used his jump boosters and pushed Megatron off the freeway and into the downtown Detroit street.

Bulkhead and Lugnut stayed on the freeway, the two muscle bruisers able to battle it out in an open space.

Prime and Bumblebee took their fight to the buildings, Blitzwing more than happy to follow.

Sundak put Rachael on a lab table, many wires attached to her. Her vital signs were failing; the animal DNA in her blood was separating from her. "This is terrible," Her heard footsteps coming up the way, and saw Sari and Ratchet. "RACHAEL," Sari cried.

"Her vitals," Ratchet analyzed, he saw her DNA beginning to malfunction, "Is that-"

"The DNA I put into her was disoriented by the electrical shock she was put under. The cells are dying, pretty soon her own cells will die as well," Sumdac put a hand to his head, Sari gripped Rachael's hand, a sense of déjà vu flowing through her mind, "She used to be like this…three years ago."

Ratchet was contacted by Optimus, "Ratchet, we need a pick up."

"I'm on my way."

**A few minutes later**

"Whoa, what happened?" Sari gasped. Prowl was dented and scratched, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were on the border line of totaled. Prime was just crestfallen. The sight Rachael was in didn't make them feel any better. "We should be asking that?" Prowl staggered to Rachael, "What's wrong with her."

Sumdac and Ratchet told them how her cells were failing. They predicted that her death could come in less than 24 hours. "You have to help her." Prowl pleaded.

"I wish I could," Sumdac sighed, "It's just like three years ago."

"What happened three years ago?" Sari asked.

"Three years ago – actually further than that – a year after her parents died – Rachael was diagnosed with a rare disease. Slowly but surely, her body would eventually waste away. No matter if she was active, her body would become atrophic. Not wanting her to die, I experimented with many forms of DNA, even looked for donors – the only thing I had left, were the untested animal DNA. I pulled out the beaker that one of my colleagues believed was dragon blood, when in truth a scientist before me had created a hybrid of lizard and bat blood. I studied the sample, ensuring it was safe, I even mixed it with human blood. When I saw the progression the mix created, I injected Rachael."

"And that's how she became mutated." Optimus concluded.

"The result of that I wanted to try and correct it, only to bring back that horrible Megatron."

"You brought back Megatron," Everyone yelled.

"Because he mentioned that he could help you guys and Rachael. How foolish I was."

"And now he's got the key." Bumblebee mentioned.

"Megatron has the key," Ratchet reiterated.

"Yeah and he's on his to the alspark, and we can't stop him." Optimus said.

"PRIME, I PICKED YOU UP IN THE SHIP, AND IT HAS THE ALSPARK IN IT." Everyone's jaw dropped, Megatron would be there any second, and none of them were able to fight. Then an idea came to ratchet, "The alspark," he went over to Rachael and scanned her equipment.

"What about it," Bulkhead asked.

"Most of the equipment Rachael has is cybertronian. Since some of it is linked to her body, the alspark may give her a jump start."

Prowl jumped up and ran to the ship. When he came back, he was out of breath. "You think this will work,"

"It just might." The gang hooks up the wire to her gloves, boots, belt and torso, attached it all to the alspark. "Cross your fingers." They powered the alspark, the technology scanners went haywire. Rachael's body wiggled around as the energy surged through her body. When it ceased, she lay relaxed on the table, she had flat lined.

"No," prowl whispered, he went over to Rachael and sat by her, holding her hand. Tears came from his eyes, they dripped on Rachael. "Rachael, please…you can't leave…we need you…I need you," he pleaded, he went down to her, and whispered as low as he could, "I love you." He rested his head. Sitting next to the dead Rachael. Everyone sat in silence, and waited for the Decepticons arrival. _Beep, _prowl raised his head, _beep, _"Ratchet," Ratchet ran over to the vital scanner, he heart beat was rising.

"By the powers that be, she's coming back." She stirred, and groaned. Her eyes opened to the auto bots and Sumdac's around her. "Hi." She sat up and smiled, as if nothing happened. Prowl hugged her tightly, "gah…prowl. Can't breathe."

"I'm sorry," he wheezed, "I'm just so happy Youre okay."

Optimus approached her, a look of shame on his face. "Rachael-"

"I'm sorry, do you want to talk to an insubordinate demon," she said folding her arms and turning away, pretending to be mad.

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed, "are you sure you can work with a bunch of insubordinate malfunctions."

"I know what I said, and I'm sorry. Since we brought back a friend," he knelt down to Rachael and held out his hand, "I was wondering if we could bring back our friendship." Rachael jumped up on his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek, "it never left."

"Alright," Bulkhead said, "one of us is good to go, but what about the rest of us. I couldn't transform into a trash heap."

"Let us take care of that." Sumdac and Ratchet said.

Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut made it to lake eerie, where the last alspark signal had resonated. It wasn't there. "The alspark signal has moved," Megatron turned to the direction he came from, "It's a Sumdac tower…no…it's-"

"Right behind you." The three cons saw the Autobots and Rachael; ready to battle it out.

"So you live after all, my dear." Megatron readied his gun, "I shall remedy that." He fired. Evading the attack, the battle had begun.

It was an all-out brawl, Lugnut and Megatron stayed on the ground while Blitzwing provided air support. Taking to the skies, Rachael battled Blitzwing, using the fan that Ratchet had made for her. Ratchet was on the ground providing support.

Down below, Optimus, and prowl were fighting Megatron, Bulkhead and Bumblebee with Lugnut.

Rachael was chased all through the sky, trying to escape Blitzwing attacks. He stayed locked on to her, not letting her out of his sight. "Zhe more you run little one, zhe more you excite me." She turned to launch an attack, the jet was gone. _Thud. _She saw Blitzwing in full con mode, smiling at her. She pushed off him, and sent out an energy wave at Blitzwing. He effortlessly dodged it, "Is zhat zhe best you've got. A proto form is more dangerous."

"Had to get you to move somehow." She shrugged. Blitzwing cocked an eyebrow, and saw Rachael pointing to his chest. When he looked, something that beeped was on it. "BOOM BOOM BYE-BYE." It imploded, creating a giant hole in Blitzwing chest, "Ratchet fire," Ratchet shot the hole, frying Blitzwing circuits, sending the con down hard into the frozen lake.

Rachael landed on ratchet, both proud of themselves. They then saw Lugnut land in the lake, "Bulkhead, you and bumblebee done already?" ratchet questioned.

"Wasn't hard, he wouldn't shut-up about Megatron." Bumblebee commented.

"Speaking of which," Ratchet saw the fight going on with Megatron, he was winning, and "We need to help Prime and prowl."

Megatron had prowl under his foot, "I seem to recall you slicing off this arm," he raised his sword; "I've waited 50 stellar cycles to pay you back," his sword was knocked out of his hand. He saw Optimus ax fly back into his hand. "You'll have to wait a bit longer." Megatron pressed down harder onto the ninja bot, and then felt his foot knocked from under him. He saw Rachael with her hammer and a giant dent in his leg. Megatron was furious. He was outmatched and outnumbered. But he still charged.

Ratchet and bumblebee shot at the approaching con; he parried the blast with his arm. He managed to grab his sword and jabbed at Optimus. Rachael brought her hammer down on it, putting the Cons sword in the snow. Prowl and Optimus slashed Megatron, scratching his face. Bulkhead let loose with his wrecking ball, making Megatron lose his footing, "Alright bulkhead," Rachael went into bulkheads palm, "Launch me," and so he did, like a bullet Rachael flew. As hard as she could she swung the hammer. Megatron was knocked back a few feet.

He knew he couldn't take them, so he retreated into the woods, the Autobots giving chase. Megatron had discovered the Autobots ship. Blowing a hole through the front, he entered.

"NO, THE ALSPARK," Ratchet shouted.

"SARI," cried bumblebee.

"ISAAC," Rachael yelled. Everyone ran to the ship. Megatron had torn through; the Sumdac's nowhere to be seen. _Aaaaaaah_ came a scream. It came from the cargo hold.

Megatron had the alspark, and he was prepared to use it. Sumdac and Sari lay on the ground, terrified of the giant mech. Sari had her key, but even that couldn't help. "The alspark is mine." He opened it, ready to unleash its power. Rachael wasn't going to let that happen. "Youre not going to have it for much longer," she drew her fan, charging it for an attack. "Everyone, get down," she unleashed her attack, everyone ducking for cover. The energy wave struck the alspark itself, overloading its capacity. Unable to put it down, Megatron glared at Rachael, "This isn't over." He declared, and in a flash, the alspark imploded.

It was silent; everyone came from their hiding place. Megatron was gone, the alspark shattered. "Sorry," Rachael said.

"No, it's better this way," Optimus said, "Now no one can use the alspark." Everyone was over joyed – Megatron was gone. Sari looked around, "Hey guys, where's my dad?"

Down a ways by lake eerie, Blitzwing and Lugnut sat on the shore. Blitzwing running on reserve energy. The two saw something bubbling in the lake stream. Megatron shot out of the water, holding Isaac Sumdac, "Well professor, it would seem our destinies are intertwined once again."

**The end**

**Not my best work a bit corny. But I wrote it anyway. I'm not good at making up characters, I just pieced her together.**


End file.
